Stolen my heart
by lovable-hate
Summary: Martha thought she'd moved on. Got married. Was over the tall man in the blue box. When he storms back into her life, will it be too late to get her back? Or has somebody else stolen her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Mr Smith I NEED You

Sarah-Jane Smith pelted into her bizarre attic room.

"Mister Smith I need you!" She stumbled over the words, her breaths coming in heavy pants. Her adopted son Luke fell into the room and kicked the door closed behind him.

"Mum! What's happening?" he asked, his eyes wide and startled.

"I don't know Luke," said Sarah tapping at the huge computer impatiently. "Come on!"

"They had guns," Luke said peering out the window. "Mum, they're shooting down the street!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry! But I have twice as much of sorting it out from in here!" She kicked Mr Smith in anger. "Mr Smith I NEED you!"

Mr Smith churned into action and the lights illuminated the room, the heroic music that usually lifted Luke's spirits immediately sounding. Now it just annoyed him.

He sensed Sarah-Jane was feeling this too.

"Yes, yes we know," she snapped. "Mr Smith I need help." The computer seemed embarrassed.

"I am sorry Sarah-Jane. There may be a slight delay in my programming. I seem to be taking longer than usual to respond to your voice pattern."

"I noticed," Sarah growled. "Mr Smith I need you to analyse the aliens that tried to kill us. We were in the garden, me Luke and Mr Gregory and they came…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "They just shot Mr Gregory straight in front of us."

"I am very sorry to hear this," bleated Mr Smith. "I hope death was instantaneous." Luke shook his head.

"It doesn't make any difference. He's still dead, isn't he?" he said sharply.

"Please Mr Smith hurry up!" Sarah almost screamed.

"Analysis taking place." Sarah paced up and down the room.

"Mum what can we do?" demanded her son.

"Luke let me think!" she shouted. Then she sighed at his hurt expression. "I'm sorry honey. Come here." She hugged him. The hug only a mother can hug. The hug Sarah herself has never experienced.

"Sorry Mum," he said. "I didn't mean to piss you off."

"You didn't honey. I just hate loosing control like this."

"Analysis complete. Result loading."

"Mr Smith! Hurry up will you!"

"I apologise for the delay Sarah-Jane. I don't seem to be myself at the moment."

"How can you not be yourself, you're a bloody machine," muttered Sarah without letting him hear. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. What feelings?

"Loaded," Mr Smith said, with something that sounded like relief in his voice. Sarah tried to pull herself together and looked up at the screen. A picture of the alien flashed up on the screen.

"Yes! That's it!" Tall, seven or even eight feet tall and twice as thick. No apparent eyes or ears, just a wide hole for a mouth. Stubby limbs with glowing bullets firing from what Sarah and Luke imagined to be arms. Pale green with skin like scrambled egg.

"They are members of the Churgzaark race," explained Mr Smith.

"History of species," said Sarah immediately. The screen zoomed out of the picture and showed a beautiful planet.

"How can something so horrid come from somewhere so stunning," breathed Luke.

"The more beautiful something is, the more likely it is to kill you," said Sarah, unknowingly quoting Riley from thousands of years into the future. "Something the Doctor told me a long time ago. As in five hundred years ago."

"They are assassins," said Mr Smith. "Genetically created by an unknown species, long since extinct. They have no sense of loyalty or decency."

"That's not so unusual," mumbled Sarah. "Carry on."

"They follow the highest bidder. If somebody comes along offering something they deem to be more rewarding than their current leader has, they abandon the first and follow the new master."

"Again, not so unusual. So this isn't a random attack. They want to assassinate someone. Or something."

"Either that or capture. Then kill."

"Same, difference."

"Mum," said Luke. "It's not us is it?"

"I was thinking the same. But why would anyone want to kill us? We haven't insulted an extra terrestrial life from for what, a whole month now? And the last ones, they weren't the brightest. I don't see them thinking of sending out assassins."

"Weaknesses?" Luke offered Mr Smith. The Xyloc searched through the millions of pieces of data.

"I have successfully recovered three possible weaknesses."

"Let's hear them," said Sarah eagerly.

"N-n-number on-n-ne," stuttered Mr Smith. "Numb-b-errrrr onnnne,"

"Mr Smith!" gasped Sarah. "Whats happening?"

"F-failin-n-ng," he rasped. "Apolog-g-iesss… imploding… m-must activa- activate em-mergency shhhut down." Mr Smith's screen blanked out and the smell of acrid smoke billowed in the room.

"Shit!" Sarah glanced out the window. "Luke they're looking for us!"

"We need help," he said. "I know you don't like it, but we do! We have to call someone."

"Who? I don't know if Martha's still at UNIT, she was talking about quitting when we met at with the whole Davros dalek thing, anyway I don't have her number. That Mickey, I have his number, but I doubt he'll be close…"

"Mum, I mean the Doctor," snapped Luke. "That woman, Martha gave you his number, right?" Sarah sighed and fumbled in her pocket.

"Crap! Left it downstairs."

"Mum!"

"I know! Come on Luke we need to get out of here. We'll run, hide, call the Doctor." Sarah couldn't conceal a grin. She never stopped missing him and loved the rare moments she got an excuse to call him.

"All right." They ran downstairs, grabbing coats and Sarah's mobile and left the house. They were halfway down the road, dodging out of the Churzaark's gaze when a colossal bang threw them off their feet. Heart in her mouth, Sarah spun round and cried out in shock. Where their house once was, there stood nothing but smoking rubble.

"No!" Mr Smith was in there; everything was in there! All her links to her old life with the Doctor. Her home. The only place she didn't have to hide.

"Mum!" Luke cried. "They've seen us!" They scrambled to their feet and began to run. Bullets whistling around their ears the mother and son stumbled over the pot holes in the road. Then Sarah fell, an anguished scream of genuine pain twisting her mouth. Luke skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees. "MUM!"

"Luke!" she gasped. "They shot me! Shit this hurts. Oh God."

"Mum!" He looked over her at the rapidly approaching aliens. Sarah-Jane was all too aware of them too.

"Luke baby," she husked. "I love you so much." He pressed the mobile into his hand. "Run. Leave me. Oh dear God now I sound like a bad film."

"I can't leave you," Luke protested.

"God, you're at it now!" A brief smile flickered across her features, but it was utterly false. "Listen Luke, we're useless dead. Or captured. Personally I prefer the latter…"

"Don't talk like that!" he protested.

"Sorry. Get somewhere safe. Call the Doctor. If they don't kill me straight away you're welcome to come and try to find me. But they need stopping or else who knows how many they'll kill. Doctor can stop them."

"All right," said Luke gripping her hand. "Mum I love you so so much."

"I love you too," she gasped, cupping his face in her hand. "God my leg hurts. I think the bullets still in there. Yeah, right in the knee. Yeouch."

"I'm sorry."

"Off you go then Luke. Bye." Tears trickled out of her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth. Luke straightened up and began to run. He turned round, his face flushed and creased in compressed emotion.

"I love you!" he shouted again as Sarah-Jane lost consciousness.

Mickey was sitting on the table in the autopsy room in Cardiff juggling a small handheld gun light heartedly.

"Mickey!" It was Jack, with the beam of a smile plastered across his face.

"What's up?"

"You all right Mickey Mouse?"

"I'm good Captain Cheesecake."

"Hey!" Jack wagged a finger at him cheekily. "I thought we decided nicknames were childish and insulting and we were never to use them again!"

"No, Rose decided that in the TARDIS on the way back from saving the universe, and she was in a strop because she didn't know about Martha or Donna and was taking it out on us. All we could do was nod."

"You really don't miss her?" Jack asked shrewdly. Mickey shook his head.

"No. I miss Jackie sometimes. Pete too I guess. And Tony was kind of cute. But no. Not Rose."

Jack was about to ask 'how come' when a huge explosion cut him short. Gwen ran into the room fear etched on her pale face.

"Jack," she panted. "These things came in… aliens and Ianto's hurt… they're coming!"

"Ianto's hurt?" cried Jack, jumping up. He grabbed three heavy guns and threw them to each of the Torchwood members. Mickey caught his and placed the other on the Autopsy bed. They ran out, gun's at their shoulders and began to fire wildly. The creatures were huge and their hide seemed impenetrable. However, an expertly placed bullet by Mickey sent one tumbling across the room scattering alien artefacts everywhere. But there were just far too many and soon, Mickey was down. Gwen backed against the wall, a cry escaping her lips.

"Jack there are too many!"

"Don't give up!" he grunted and took a bullet full on in the heart. Gwen wasn't worried- she knew he'd be all right in a second. Truth be told she was more worried for herself. She made a run for it and tried to jump over a rail of coats. Fail. It collapsed taking her down with it. The metal struck her in the temple and she sagged unconscious. They had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Martha Milligan

Martha looked up at the basic round clock on the side of the wall. Her shift had ended three and a half hours ago. Three and a half hours ago she was meant to have caught the decaying lump of metal some jokers called a bus and made her way home for one of her precious days off.

No such luck.

She plastered what she hoped was an encouraging smile on her face and turned to the baffled patient in the bed.

"Mrs West," she said cheerily. "I'm sorry, your charts seem to be with another doctor right now, so could you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I don't really know. Doctor Milligan made a diagnosis but I don't really understand."

"Tom?"

"Yes, I do believe that's what the nurse called him."

"Strange. He's in paediatrics. And I should know…"

"Why's that dear?" Martha looked up at the patient and smiled innocently.

"So what are your symptoms, Mrs West?"

"Oh dear," she said. "Ouch."

"Mrs West? Are you in pain!" If she was she was handling it very well, her forehead was creased in puzzlement and she bit her lip.

"No, no Doctor Jones. I'm fine. It's you!"

"Me?" Martha didn't know whether to laugh or call a nurse. "How come?"

"Your eye!" Martha's hand drifted to her left eye where, despite the concealer she had piled on, there was a yellowish bruise stretching from her cheekbone across her eye.

"Oh that!' she smiled. "Walked into a lamppost. Stupid really. Wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh." Mrs West sounded doubtful. But before she could say something, Doctor Matthews passed her the patient's charts.

"Here we go Mrs West!" She leafed through them quickly. "Well, now I know what I'm doing, I'll pass over to Doctor Lowe. He's a surgeon, and seriously, you're lucky to have him. One of the best in the business."

"How generous. Thank you very much Doctor Jones."

"It's my job," she smiled. _And right now I'm going home and catching up on sleep and maybe even eating for the first time in eleven hours. _"And good luck with the surgery."

"Good luck to you too, Martha Jones." Martha was already out the ward and on her way to paediatrics before she realised she hadn't told Mrs West her name.

Tom was talking to the parents of a terminally ill eight year old when Martha reached him. She hovered outside the ward nervously. He saw her reflection and offered her a tight smile.

"I'm going now," she mouthed, pointing at the exit. He jerked his head in a quick nod and continued talking. Martha left felling like a five year old. She hated Tom's protective attitude towards her. Having to tell him where she was going. How long she would be out. What she was doing. Who she could see. She sighed. He liked to control where she could go. How long she would be out. Liked to manipulate what she was doing. And worst of all, who she was with.

She sat on the bus shivering as an obstinate chill blasted through the gaps in the door. She fumbled in her pocket and slid open her phone. She had to text her friend Cacey. She'd been organising a girl's night out on Friday but Tom had insisted that Martha stayed in that night. As she was texting an apologetic message, a text came through. Martha jumped and pressed the delete button by mistake. Damn. She opened up the message and her heart leapt.

The Doctor.

'AT YOUR FLAT. EMPTY. WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE TEA?' Martha smiled and was about to reply when another text came through. 'OOPS. WHERE ARE YOU? AND WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE TEA?"

Martha began to reply but the phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello," she said, a smile creeping across her features.

"Hello! Sorry! I probably should of though to phone first. More polite isn't it? Haven't phoned you in a while Martha Jones."

"You used to phone me every week," she replied. The Doctor coughed.

"Um, yeah. I… Donna didn't really talk much…so…"

"Figured," said Martha. "You all right? I was really worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You phone me, tell me about Donna and give me a load of compliments. Then you hang up, I phone back but it's turned off. I thought you were going to … do something rash."

"Ah. Sorry. Thinking back on that, it did probably sound like goodbye."

"It did."

"But here I am," said the Doctor. "How long has it been for you since the daleks?"

"A year and a half," she said.

"Been about the same for me, yeah. Didn't really keep track of time. Lot of catching up to do then."

"I shall look forward to it."

"And when will you grace me with your arrival, Miss Jones?" Martha smirked.

"That depends on when I think you deserved to be graced. No, I'm already on my way home. Twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes too long. I take it Tom's still living here. Regarding the four pairs of boxers lying across the floor and the football magazines on the table. You never liked football."

"No. Yes, he is still living with me. Actually, we got married." She twisted the ring on her finger. It was a little loose on her, but they'd never got round to resizing it. "I thought you knew."

"I knew. I was just sort of hoping... well I knew."

"I sent you a wedding invitation. You never showed." Her voice was disappointed.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I have a thing about weddings…"

"It's okay," she said, because he sounded so sad. "I understand."

"How can I make this up to you?" he moaned. "I'll take you on a trip!"

"Doctor," she said. "I sort of made a promise to Tom. When we got engaged. I said I wouldn't travel with you anymore. He gets really nervous about the whole alien thing."

"Nervous about aliens? Shocking!"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to promise, but then he let me keep my last name."

"You're still Martha Jones?"

"Not Martha Milligan."

"That's a plus, definitely. Martha, I have a question for you."

"Cupboard to the left of the sink, top shelf," she said swiftly.

"You know me so well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgetting to salute. **

**Okay, chapter three is now up and I hope you lovely people think it's ok. I wasn't at all sure about this chapter but I think it is ready now. Please carry on reviewing, the first few reviews made me so excited!**

Martha practically skipped up the stairs of her flat and groped under the mat for a key. Tom had taken away her own key the same week they got married, though what she would do with it other than innocently open the door she had no idea. Something about 'letting the wrong sort of people in without my permission'. On most days just going through this pointless charade annoyed her, but now nothing could burst her bubble.

"Hello!" she called and something heavy hit her. She was propelled off the ground and swung around a full three times before being plonked on the ground again.

"Martha!" He grabbed her hands excitedly, like he couldn't bear to let go. Her lip trembled, and suddenly she was crying passionately. As she threw her arms around his neck she thought he might sigh or laugh at her uncharacteristic show of emotion, but then he was joining in too. Tears trickled down his ghostly pale face and he kissed her three times on the cheek.

"This isn't like you," she hiccoughed, wiping her eyes.

"This isn't like _you,_" he pointed out. She nodded, considering.

"I just missed you so, so much," she said, tears threatening to spill over again. She sucked in a deep breath and bit her lip. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Never see me again! Of course you'll see me again. Can't keep away from you!" he exclaimed. "Come on! I made tea."

"Good boy." She stretched up as high as she could go and patted her on the head. He blushed and smoothed down his hair. It sprung up. He gave up and danced into the kitchen, pressing a mug into her hands.

"Did I do it right?" he asked curiously. She inhaled the steam floating from the top of the cup.

"Splash of milk no sugar right?"

"Shaken not stirred. Yes, indeedy." She took a long glug of tea and smiled.

"Perfect." Her voice became softer. "All those cups of tea in 1969 really taught you something."

"I suppose they did." Her buried his nose in his own mug. "Anyway, Mrs Hathaway wouldn't let you drink with all the other staff would she?" Martha sighed and looked down.

"No." The Doctor looked at her, dismayed.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to sound like that. What I meant was I had to do tea more than I would have if you were… oh dear." Martha smiled.

"I've missed that."

"Missed what?"

"You're expression when you don't know what to say." A smile broke his features. Then, without warning, he catapulted himself across the room and landed on the turquoise sofa, scattering the cushions.

"Come on then Martha," he said and she joined him. He wrapped one arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder contently. "So," he drawled. "What's been going on in normal Martha life?"

"Nothing really," she said.

"Are you still working with UNIT?" he prompted her.

"No. Tom decided… I mean me and Tom agreed that work at UNIT was more risky than I would have liked."

"When was that?"

"The day I returned the _Osterhagen key. We'd been talking about it for a while. I didn't really like the whole military thing. I kept forgetting to salute. And after torchwood, and the Sontaran attack and the earth moving we decided to call it a day."_

_"__Back at the royal hope?"_

_"__No. Lewisham hospital. It's where Tom works."_

_"__You moved to be in the same hospital as him?" He sounded incredulous. "Martha, do you think it's possible you may be seeing him a little too much? You told me in the TARDIS you liked to make sure you had independence, and just because you got married it wouldn't change." Martha shrank away from him and shrugged defensively._

_"__We like to be close. He likes to know I'm safe."_

_"__I like to know you're safe but that doesn't mean I force you to stick to me like a puppy!"_

_"__We were never married. Never even together."_

_"__But Martha-"_

_"__Please, Doctor. Just please let's talk about something else."_

_"__Fine," he mumbled. "How's the family."_

_"__Mum and Dad got a divorce, Tish got engaged and Leo's partner had a miscarriage."_

_"__Oh," said the Doctor. "How sad."_

_"__I know. It was about two months ago now. But they got so attached to the idea of having another baby that they think they're going to try again."_

_"__That's good. So who's Tish getting engaged to?"_

_"__Damien Lee, his name is. A bloke on the valiant. Tom reintroduced him. Turns out they were like best mates at college. Small world."_

_"__Tish is getting engaged to an associate of the master?"_

_"__Yeah, she is. But he's nice. Apparently he talked to her while they were both up there. He didn't agree with the master. But Mum didn't even know he existed, so I'm not sure how much this is true. But, she says she happy. That's all that's important."_

_"__You don't like him?" She smiled tightly._

_"__Not really. Maybe I'm just paranoid about the fact that he was on the Valiant. It's hard to get over."_

_"__You still have nightmares," he whispered. She closed her eyes and nodded._

_"__They stopped for a while, but they came back. But they can't last forever."_

_"__I'm so sorry I had to put you through all that Martha," he said. "I would have never done that to Donna. Or… or Rose. I honestly didn't anticipate the scale of the disaster. I'm so sorry." _

_"__It's not your fault," she said. "I'm just glad I could help." He planted a kiss on her forehead. _

_"__Incredible," he whispered into her hair. "That's what you are." Martha smiled._

_"__I'm so glad you came back," she replied quietly. "It's been a bit lonely recently." The Doctor pounced on this._

_"__How come?" he said. _

_"__Oh, just hasn't had time to go out with mates much recently. Been busy."_

_"__Busy?" He played with a strand of her hair. "What about Tom? How can you be lonely with Tom? You just said you're always with each other- not that I approve." A pause._

_"__He can be quite distant," he said. "He's not really an open your heart up and let your secrets pour out kind of guy."_

_"__You do love him know?" The Doctor sounded hopeful again. She frowned and nodded._

_"__Of course I do. I love him to bits." Her voice broke halfway through the sentence. The Doctor took her face in his hands and let his voice drop again._

_"__I love __you__ to bits," he said. "You are amazing." He crushed his lips against hers. Martha gasped and twisted free. Tears glistened in her deep brown eyes._

_"__What are you doing?" she demanded. "I'm happy, Doctor. Why do you always have to come along and spoil it!" _

_"__I thought you'd like it!" _

_"__No!" She jumped up and stood a few feet away, her face burning. "I'm not that stupid med student who just follows you around hoping for a bit of attention thank you very much! I am a qualified, married doctor, and what's more I don't give two shits what you approve off! I just got used to staying in one time period for more than an hour, just started to get over you and the TARDIS and time travel and was settling down. Starting to be a little bit happy! And then you come along and kiss me now! Instead of all the times I wanted you to kiss me! You chose now!"_

_"__Martha I'm sorry!" He jumped up as well. "I didn't know you felt all that!"_

_"__No, you didn't! Because you think you're so fricking clever, you understand the dimension of the time vortex blah blah blah, but you're such a prick you can't look past your own nose to even try to see how everyone might be feeling! You sit there wallowing in self-pity and grief about Rose bloody Tyler and how you're all alone, and please don't think I don't feel for you 'cause I do, I really do, but do you know how that feels? If you just looked at me for once in your tragic life you might start to think about how I feel? I tried to patient and understanding but there's only so much one human 'ape' can take! Now you can't put two and two together and notice I'm happy and I don't need you anymore!"_

_"__But I am in love with you Martha," he howled._

_"__You, you, you!" she screamed. "I was in love with you all that time and you didn't even like me! And don't you dare tell me you did because you'd be lying. All you wanted was Rose and you treated me like something you scraped off the bottom of your shoe! Then when you realise you might slightly appreciate me, you have to shatter my life by telling me! Deal with it like I had to!"_

_"__Martha I loved you all time! I kissed you on the moon in the same day I first met you!"_

_"__Genetic transfer! You crushed my hopes on that one right away!"_

"No, kiss. That was an excuse! Shakespeare, I slept in the same bed as you! New earth, I was going to jump into the fast lane if you didn't survive!"

_"__What?" she gasped._

_"__You heard." His voice was raw and bitter. "I was going to kill myself if I couldn't have you."_

_"__You never had me," she spat._

_"__Let me finish! New York, I planned to take you to the top of the empire state building and kiss you. But it never worked out. Lazarus… you saw how long it took me to sort out the machine. You saw how close we were. Put two and two together as you said. On that ship falling into the sun, when I saw you kiss Riley I wanted to smash his head in. As John Smith in 1913 I wanted you so bad, but you were just my servant so I covered this up by pretending to fall for Joan. 1969, I was so scared of doing the domestic thing I didn't dare. Then, when you walked the earth I went through such pain every day. I was so scared for you."_

_"__You went through pain," she snarled._

_"__I can't imagine how hard it was for you down there," he said levelly. "We were together. You were all alone. But you have to understand how much I love you."_

_"__That's why you ignored me all the time I suppose. That's why you talked about Rose whenever we stopped for a breath then." If her sarcasm were water they would both have drowned._

_"__Yes," he said simply. "I was scared of loving you, so I ignored you. Used Rose as a shield. Yes I feel guilty, but…"_

_"__I think you should go," she said. Her voice was calm but behind was even more power and anger than before. "Quickly."_

_"__Martha I just need to let you know…"_

_"__Well here's a newsflash Time Lord, I don't want to know! Get out of my flat!"_

_"__I'm so sorry," he moaned. "So, so sorry. _


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor stumbled back into the TARDIS and collapsed onto the bed.

"I didn't get her back," he moaned. "I missed my chance. You were right. I should have told her right away."

_Humans prefer not to have the truth concealed_ hummed the TARDIS peacefully.

"I know," he moaned, tears flooding from his eyes. "I need her. I need Martha Jones. She got married, TARDIS. She got married to Tom bloody Milligan. Why?"

_I hardly expected her to wait for someone she didn't know she would see again._

"You're right," he said. "I knew she was engaged but it never really hit home until now. Oh God. I love her so much. I think I'll die… my chest hurts so bad… her heart belongs to another now."

_It'll pass._

The Doctor stood up from the bed and shouted upwards. "It will not pass! I need Martha Jones! Don't you understand! I lost her. Just let her walk out. That was it! The next time I see her she's engaged with a stupid ape! Just because he died for her in the year that never was- ouch!" He pressed a hand to his head, through which he had just experienced a shooting pain. "What was that for?"

_Without Thomas Milligan our Martha would be dead. You can't speak ill of him. You know you owe so much to him._

Massaging his head, the Doctor sat back down. "I think that's what bothers me," he said quietly and truthfully. "How am I supposed to hate a man who saved the woman I love?"

The TARDIS had no answer.

Then, the Doctor's phone began to chirp. He fumbled with it, his hands shaking. "Yes, hello."

"Doctor? Is that you?" It wasn't her. It was a boy, young, with a clear honest voice.

"Yes it is. Do I know you! Or will I know you? I have I known you and just forgotten? Or-"

"It's Luke. Luke Smith."

"Oh yes! I remember. Are you all right?"

"No not really. My Mum… Sarah-Jane…"

"Luke, what happened to Sarah!" he demanded, gripping the phone tighter. "Tell me!"

"They blew up our house!" It all came out in one passionate burst. "These things, and they were shooting everyone in our street and Mu- Sarah-Jane got shot in the leg and she told me to run and call you so I did but I don't know if she's okay or-"

"You did the right thing Luke, I promise. What she tell you to do?"

"She said to find you. Then we can save her, right? And she said they need stopping before they hurt anyone else." This couldn't have come at a better time. Now he had something to do, something to sink his teeth into. He wasn't forced to think about Martha now. He could sort that little issue out later.

"Where are you Luke?" Luke recited the street name, time and date and the Doctor set the co-ordinates.

"Doctor." Luke's voice was strained, the trauma and anxiety of the day finally showing. "Will she be all right? Will my Mum be okay?" The Doctor sighed.

"Well, seeing as she's been shot, no she's not all right," he said in a low, serious voice. "But now I'm involved, she will be, yes. I'm not loosing her. Bye!" And he released the hand break.

Tom Milligan fished in his pocket and extracted a large key. He slotted it into the door and it clicked open.

"Martha!" he called, dropping his coat onto the floor. "Hello!"

"Hello," she said, her voice distant. "I'm coming." She ran in and kissed him on the cheek. Just like she'd been taught. He smiled, satisfied and hugged her. When they withdrew he noticed something different. Her eyes were red and swollen, her lips trembling.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked mildly.

"I… I was chopping onions," she said weakly. She bent down and picked up his coat, smoothing it out. She took a little to long hanging it up.

"Onions? Why?"

"I was cooking."

"Cooking what?"

"Umm… dinner."

"Martha!" His voice was rising, he began to advance towards her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Spag bol!" she cried in desperation. "I was cooking spag bol." He tightened his grip.

"You can't cook to save you're life Martha Jones," he said, thrusting his face close to hers. "What were you doing?"

"I…I was…"

"ANSWER ME!" He struck her across the face and she uttered a quiet scream. Breathing heavily and forcing a level of calm into his voice he took her chin in his cool hands and turned her face towards him. "Now, Martha," he said. "Lying to your one and only. That won't do now, will it?"

"No."

"Good girl." He dropped her chin and took a small step back. "Tell me the truth. Were you crying?"

"Yes, Tom. I was." He snarled under his breath and curled his fingers round her throat, shoving her against the wall. She whimpered as he raised his hand again.

"I don't like you crying Martha," he said. "I don't want anyone getting any ideas about you crying. They might not think you were happy. And you are happy aren't you Martha."

"Yes. Yes I am, Tom. I love you."

"Good girl." He hugged her again, a gesture empty of any feeling or emotion. "I suppose, if you're good to me, I could love you as well."

Sarah-Jane felt a piercing pain in her leg. She gasped, tears flooding to her eyes, her fists clenching in agony.

"There we are," said a soft welsh accent. "You're all right now. Can you open your eyes for me?" Sarah moaned softly and unscrewed her tender blue eyes. A young woman was leaning in close; her dark hair falling is a soft cascade around her pale face. "Hello," she said.

"What? What happened? Where's my son? Where's Luke?"

"He's safe. As far as we know he was never caught." The woman offered her a smile, which Sarah-Jane gratefully caught. "I'm Gwen. I work for Torchwood."

"Sarah-Jane Smith," she gasped. "Mickey?" Mickey hurried to her side and gave her an awkward, one armed hug.

"Good to see you again," he said.

"Who else is here?" Sarah asked. "What have you done to my leg?"

"Ianto sorted it out for you," said Gwen. "He's just down there. He's trying to get a signal on his phone. And Jack's over there as well."

"Hello!" he called.

"So you all got attacked by these… Churgzaark things?" asked Sarah, trying to piece together the confusing pieces of evidence in her head.

"Churgzaark?" Jack open friendly voice sounded confused. "Is that what they are?" Sarah-Jane nodded.

"What are they?" asked Ianto urgently. Sarah shook her head, clenching her eyes shut and hissing through her teeth.

"Alien assassins," she growled, her forehead creasing in agony. "Not faithful, no moral to speak of. Loyalties lie with the highest bidder. Limited intelligence. Influenced easily."

"So they're not really responsible for all this," said Gwen. "Is that what you mean? They're the hired muscle, so to speak. Somebody else is behind our kidnapping. Somebody clever. Alien?"

"I don't see many humans hiring alien assassins," Jack said squatting down by Sarah.

"How would you know, you're barely human," Mickey chimed in.

"I'm as human as they come Mickey Shmickey," said Jack. "I just can't die."

"Yeah well maybe you can't die, but the rest of us can, so if you two could just zip it we could figure out a way to get out!" snapped the young Welsh woman.

"Sorry Gwen," chorused the two men. Sarah, perspiration shining on her forehead, forced a twisted smile onto her lips.

"You have them well trained," she managed, gripping Gwen's hand tightly.

"I'm definitely the power is these three," said Gwen encouragingly. "All right?"

"Yeah… yeah," Sarah smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I can feel the bullet. Right in my knee. Hurts like hell."

"It's ok," said Jack. "We'll be okay. We've been in worse situations."

"Yes, me too. Where are we anyway?"

"No idea. None of us were conscious when they took us here. We've been round the room, no doors, no windows, nothing. No idea how they got us in here. Some kind of hand-held teleport I suppose."

"My son, Luke," Sarah-Jane said. "I got him to call the Doctor. I know you're used to sorting stuff like this out yourself, but I just didn't know who else they could be after."

"Thank God," said Gwen. "That means we won't be here very long."

"You're right!" Everybody jumped as a new voice joined in. The lights flickered on, momentarily blinding the kidnapped friends and revealing two tall, apparently human men.

"Oh my God," gasped Jack. "I know you! What the hell are you doing?"

"I think you'll find that I'm the one who's asking the questions, Mr Harkness," came the smooth reply.

"It's Captain, actually." Gwen stood up and came to Jack's side. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Ah, Miss Cooper! We met not so long ago!"

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Again, I ask the questions." He produced a small gun and shot a bullet at Ianto. He dropped to the ground just in time and the bullet embedded itself into the wall. The man smiled charmingly. "Blimey that was close," he smirked.

"I suggest you come with us," said the second man who now also had a gun in his hand.

"Why have you brought us here?" grunted Sarah from her prone position on the floor.

"Guilty by association, I'm afraid," said the stranger. "You can blame your mutual friend for that."

"The Doctor?" mouthed Gwen at Jack. He nodded grimly.

"Not all of us though, is it?" he said. "Aren't you missing a few of us?" Like Martha Jones, he thought.

"We're saving them until last," leered the first man. "We have something special in mind for them!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Just like to say, I am really enjoying writing this story and am SO grateful for the lovely reviews and thank you for those who added me to your favourite story! I am such a nerd; I watched the Sarah-Jane adventures on iplayer to get Luke's character right! So, on with the next chapter…**

Luke looked around in wonder at the huge interior of the time ship.

"This is incredible," he breathed. "Mum told me, but nothing compares…"

"It is rather good, isn't it," said the Doctor. "Now, rules."

"I think that although rules are effective and keep discipline very well, in situations such as this, they should be referred to as guide lines as to ensure I have sufficient freedom," cut in Luke. The Doctor's eyes opened in surprise.

"Fine. Guidelines then, if that makes you happier. No wandering off. Sarah-Jane wanted me to keep you safe. I'm going to do that just for you. Secondly, no mucking about with the TARDIS controls. You're inexperienced in the field, so I don't want you to send us to prehistoric times or something. Thirdly, no leaving dirty kilts all over the place. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime or two. Clear?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Fine, yes, it's clear. No wandering off mucking about with the TARDIS or leaving dirty kilts all over the place. Though I'm wearing jeans…"

"I had to cover all possibilities," said the Doctor. "You might become Scottish overnight."

"That's genetically impossible," said Luke, shaking his head.

"Whatever," said the Doctor. "Now leave me alone, I'm going to think."

"Can I explore the TARDIS?" asked Luke enthusiastically.

"Inquisitive nature, I like that! Feel free. The TARDIS will block you from certain rooms, so leave those alone please."

"Why? What's in them?"

"Off you go Luke," said the Doctor sternly. "Lickedy spit!"

Luke cautiously entered the nearest room. It seemed to be a bedroom, so he hesitated in the doorway. He had found out from his old friend Rani that some people were very particular about who went into their rooms. Nevertheless, he suddenly felt a strange urge that he needed to go in, so he nervously stepped inside. It was definitely a female room; the walls were a soft white with several beautiful silk wall hangings. Also on the walls were pictures of the builders of the Empire State building sleeping. He smiled. He'd always liked those photos.

He walked over to the bed. There was an intricate embroidery of a butterfly on one of the cushions. He wondered who slept there. A previous companion, he supposed. But if that was so, why was there a dent shaped like a head in the pillows?

After discovering many more rooms of varying interest, including a few more female looking bedrooms, he returned to the console room.

"Doctor," he said. The Doctor jumped, annoyed. He'd been thinking about Martha. He hated being interrupted in the middle of one of his fantasies.

"What?"

"Who sleeps in that room? The one directly by those stairs?" asked Luke, pointing.

"Nobody," said the Doctor, looking down. "At least, not anymore. I mean, I had a friend, Martha Jones, she used to travel with me, and that was her room. But, she's gone. She's married. Happy. On earth. So, yeah. Nobody."

"That's funny," mused Luke. "It looks slept in." The Doctor flushed.

"Uh… yeah, it would do. Sometimes… I sort of sleep in it… if it's convenient."

"That's a strange thing to do."

"I think the TARDIS has arranged you a room. Just over there. I'd go and check it out. I think she's under the impression you'll like it."

"Thank you. I still think there could be another reason you sleep in her bed though." And he was gone.

"Social skills not quite developed then," muttered the Doctor. "I think I should try and find Sarah-Jane as soon as possible. Plan making probably advisable." But he didn't proceed to make a plan. He just thought of Martha some more.

Luke was watching the Doctor. Something was weird about him- other than being what Luke considered a severely endangered species of aliens of course. His mother was in mortal danger and this man, who she had laid her life on the line for thousands of times, was just sitting here daydreaming. Anger surging through his veins he stormed over to the skinny time lord and spun him round on the swivel chair.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted. "My Mum has been caught by some mental alien monster and you are just sitting here doing fricking nothing! Just please Doctor… if you're half as brilliant as Mum told me you would be storming in to rescue her!" Doctor chided himself. He'd be so caught up in the conflicting feelings raging inside him following the row with Martha he had forgotten about his other, brilliant and special companion. And her son. What must he be feeling right now?

"I'm so sorry Luke," he said softly. "I'm acting like a proper bastard aren't I? Now then, Sarah-Jane, here we come!"

"Thank you, Doctor," said Luke graciously.

"No problemo Lukey. It's my job as some famous person probably once said. Now the first thing we have to do is-"

He never finished his sentence.

An explosion cut him short. Luke yelled in horror and dropped to the floor. The Doctor hopped out the way and yelped as a video was projected onto the one of the walls.

"OI!" he bellowed, like Donna had taught him one rainy afternoon in London 1876. "Who's hacking into my TARDIS? They can't do that!" A man peered into the camera.

"Hello Mr Doctor sir!" he said sarcastically. "How is the medicine man today?"

"I'm not that sort of Doctor," he said automatically. "Err… who are you?" The man didn't answer. Instead he fiddled with the camera and pointed it towards the doors.

"Recognise them?" A glistening door slid open and in came Sarah-Jane, Jack, Mickey, Gwen and finally Ianto.

"Mum!" shouted Luke. "Mum!"

"Luke! You're all right!" screamed Sarah. She was being carried by Jack and her face was pale and pallid.

"Jack is everyone okay?" asked the Doctor, his voice tight and angry.

"Kind of," said Jack, looking suspiciously around at motionless Churzaarg positioned around the room. "So far anyway."

"Not for much longer anyway," said the captor. "Anyway, I happen to be a very busy man and I have to get back to devising my plan which, by the way, I'm not just about to blurt out. So, I don't think we'll go along with all the theatrics today. Mr Harkness please put the old lady down, that's right, on the floor, or else we might have to end her life a little earlier than she hoped."

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" snarled the Doctor, pointing his finger at the screen threateningly. "I don't know why are you doing this, but I promise I can give you things to want without you having to hurt my friends!"

"Yeah, well you say that to everyone don't you doc? Kill one of 'em! Not the cheesy American one, we all know he can come back! Rather convenient that! Kill one!"

"No!" shouted the Doctor, emotion and rage flushing his face. "Please!" But a bullet spun across the room towards Gwen. Her eyes opened wide; she had no time to react. But Jack, a growl emitting from his throat, sprinted forward and threw her out the way. The bullet tore into his chest and he fell to the floor, colour draining from his face. Luke jerked.

"Huh?"

"He'll be all right," said the Doctor. "Listen whoever you are, you have decided to ignore my offers and hurt my friends and I swear to you, I will not let you get away with this." But the man wasn't listening.

"I told you, not the American," he said. "No matter… lower the mobile torture chamber."

"You have a mobile torture chamber?" The Doctor looked shocked, running his hand through his already dishevelled hair. "That's…"

Several torture racks were being lowered from out of the walls. Luke looked agonized.

"No!" he shrieked, tears boiling in his eyes. "Don't you hurt them! Don't!"

"Yawn, yawn." The five friends were strapped onto the racks and the lever was pulled. The screams echoed in the Doctor's ears and he stood, grim and still, as his few remaining friends were tortured.

"You are going to be so sorry you just did that," he whispered. "So sorry."

"Are you just gonna stand there!" Luke was crouched on the floor in grief as he watched his mother was stretched across the crude machine. The Doctor stayed silent, anguish and sorrow etched on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, louder this time. "I'm sorry I put you through this. All my fault again."

"NO!" Gwen cried. "Not you fault…"

"Doctor, help us! Please!" Sarah-Jane's imploring seemed to wake the Time Lord up from his trance.

"I will," he said quietly. "I promise."

Martha leant into the mirror, carefully smearing more concealer across the fresh bruises obvious on her face. She sighed, new tears threatening to spill over. She bit down hard on her lips to prevent herself from blubbing. It was no use. This time Tom had been worse than usual. Hit harder; hurt more. He'd drawn blood. With his bare hands.

After plastering what seemed like a sea of concealer on one side of her face, Martha stepped back to take a look at herself. It should have been perfect. The elegant black number hugged her beautifully and her hair was twisted gracefully behind one ear. But, for all she looked good, it just didn't feel right.

She gingerly touched the bruise splayed across the side of her face and winced.

Tom had chosen this dress.

She hated it.

She hated him.

Almost as much as she loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I keep banging on about how much I love your reviews, but I do and I just have to express this somehow. Thank you so much for reading about my messed up imagination! I love you guys!**

Tom parked the car by the kerb of the house. He let out a breath and attempted to smile at his wife.

"Right, Martha. Do we know what we have to do?" Martha looked down and nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. So we know who we allowed to talk to?"

"Yes."

"And we know what we're allowed to talk about, don't we?" Martha ducked his head and tears sprung to her eyes.

"I-"

"Martha!" Tom warned her. She nodded.

"Yes, Tom. I do."

"Right. You can get out of the car now." Martha stepped out onto the pavement and gazed up at the huge, modern looking house where Damien's parents lived. A small figure appeared at the door and waved excitedly.

"Martha!" she shrieked, running towards her. Tish swept her into a hug and squealed excitedly. "I'm getting married in less than a month!"

"Yeah," Martha said weakly. "Yeah, congratulations." Her voice was small and flat but Tish was in such a state she barely noticed.

"Tom!" she yelped, running to hug her brother is law. Tom slipped into a smile and hugged her affectionately.

"Hey sis," he said. "Excited then?"

"Yeah! Damien is dying to talk to you, he says you two haven't spoken informally for weeks."

"Not informally, no," said Tom, letting her go. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing its like before we get married my family and his family will like meet properly like all of us and we'll have a party and have fun and all that and it will be incredible won't it!" Martha looked at her sister and her husband and tears came to her eyes. Seeing him act like a proper gentlemen, nice and polite and carefree hurt her so bad.

"It's me," she whispered. "It's not him that's messed up. It's me. It's my fault. He wouldn't hurt Tish. Just me. Always me." Tish was still gushing over Tom, leading him to the house. He smiled and ushered her ahead.

"Martha," he said, steel being introduced into his voice. "Come on." She sighed and ran to his side where he placed a hand round her arm. Dragging her into the house and pulling her straight over to Damien.

"Ah the lovely Martha Jones," he husked. "And how is she tonight?"

"She's fine, aren't you Martha?" said Tom. She nodded.

"Fine."

"Martha!" Francine was hurrying over to the couple. "I need to talk to you." Martha glanced at Tom, who gently pushed her in the direction of her mother.

"Remember the rules," he whispered. She met his gaze and twitched her head in the affirmative. And joined her Mum.

"Hey Mum," she said. "You all right?" Francine shook her head.

"I just escaped Danny," he said.

"Danny?" Martha queried, her eyebrows raised.

"I brought him from work… to annoy your father mostly," she admitted sheepishly. "But he his pissing me off so much, Martha you have to hide me."

"Mum, you're not fourteen," Martha protested. "Just grin and bear it for tonight and end it tomorrow."

"Martha…"

"Big house isn't it," she said casually. Trying to keep the conversation within the boundaries. "Tish definitely married into money, didn't she?"

"Oh God you don't think that's the only reason do you," said Francine, horror stealing onto her expression. Martha shook her head hurriedly.

"Oh no. Don't worry. Tish has expensive tastes but she's not a gold-digger. Anyway, Damien's nice enough I suppose."

"I suppose," echoed Francine. "Look, it's your father. Who the hell is she?"

"Laura Masters," said Martha. "She's Dad's new girlfriend."

"She looks more like his daughter," said Francine. "I have a good mind to go over there right now and tell them so."

"No! Mum, don't go and spoil a good night! This is for Tish, right?"

"Where's Danny?" Francine said. "Danny! I need you!" Martha sighed and her Mum was swallowed by the crowd. Tom came up behind her and laid cool hands on her shoulders.

"Having a good time?" he asked. She shivered.

"Yes," she managed.

"Are you scared of me?" he snarled.

"No," she stammered. "I need the bathroom."

"I'm going to talk to Damien about something," he said. "Don't go too far." And he vanished.

The Doctor circled the console energetically.

"Now, you're Mum and the Torchwood team are in rather a lot of danger and that implies that somebody has a grudge against anybody who is a friend of mine which means I need to pay another friend a visit."

"Rose Tyler?" asked Luke. "Mum met her at a school or something."

"No, she's not part of my life anymore," said the Doctor. "Martha Jones."

"You sleep in her bed," said Luke.

"Rarely. Very rarely. The pillow smells of her perfume… I mean… her bed is more comfy than mine. Anyway, that doesn't matter because she happens to be married and I need to take her and possibly her husband, which is a bit of a bummer, to safety for a while as it very probable that the bloke on the video will be after her next."

"What's a bummer?" Luke asked curiously.

"Never mind. Ask your Mum. Google it. Whatever. But now-" The Doctor slammed down a button the remote. "Oh Luke you are gonna love Martha Jones."

Martha was sitting on a chair by Tom watching the family of the future couple dance and laugh happily. Francine was dancing with Danny so intensely and intimately Martha felt like she was peeking through a keyhole at something she shouldn't be seeing, and Clive was watching with a confused look on his face. Tish drifted over to her sister.

"Come on Martha," she said. "Lighten up!" Martha tried to smile, but tears welled up in her eyes. "Martha!" Tish sat down by her little sister and put a gentle arm around her. "What's happened?"

"I… it's hard to explain," Martha managed.

"Try me."

"I can't," said Martha. "I wish I could Tish. I really do. But I can't."

"Aren't you happy?" said Tish. "You told me you were happy."

"I am," Martha said tearfully.

"No you're not," said Tish. "Tell me. Please." Martha looked fearfully around her and spotted Tom staring straight at her.

"No…" Tish followed Martha's gaze.

"Oh my God Martha…"

"NO!" Martha jumped up. "Tom loves me, he'd never do anything like that…"

"You're pregnant!" Tish shrieked. "You're having a baby with Tom!"

"What? No, no, we're not having kids yet!"

"Then what!" Martha wiped her eyes, smudging the make up on her face. Fumbling in her bag for a mirror, she looked up at Tish. She was shaking her head. "Oh God…"

"Tish," warned Martha. "Don't say anything. Just leave it."

"Tom is…" She pointed a shaky finger at Martha's face. "The bruising," she hissed.

"I walked into a lamppost."

"Like you did last week! Shit, Martha-"

"Tish it's not true! I'm going through a phase of clumsiness. Stress. Stuff going on at work. You have to believe me. Tom loves me, he'd never hurt me."

"I don't believe you," Tish replied darkly, backing away. "First thing tomorrow morning I'll tell Mum." And she bounded onto the dance floor.

"Martha." It was Tom. She turned.

"I couldn't stop her Tom. I didn't tell her anything, I swear. She knows me too well, it was only a matter of time…"

"You bitch," he snarled. "Our one little secret, one thing between you and me and you ruin it for everyone."

"I can stop her! I can tell her something, anything to put her off the scent but please Tom don't hurt me it's not my fault!" He gripped her arm so tight she winced.

"Outside."

"Please Tom…"

"Come outside Martha!"

"Not now, not in front of everyone!"

"Martha!" But his shout was drowned out by a grating noise that Martha knew all too well. She watched, her mouth open in horror, as the reassuring shape of the TARDIS materialised in the midst of the party. Her cousin Angie who was DJing let the music fade into nothingness and the dancers stopped stock still as the Doctor poked his head round the door.

"Hello!" he said brightly stepping out. He turned and examined the parking of the TARDIS. "Uh-oh. That's in the way a bit isn't it. No worries, it is surprisingly mobile!" He hopped back in again, and the TARDIS vanished.

He reappeared moments later, on his own this time, and glanced around the room.

"Martha!" he beamed. "Feeling better?" Tom stepped forward.

"Doctor," he grimaced. "Get out of my sight."

"Tom… Milligan by any chance?" he asked.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

"Okaaaaaaay. Martha, you are in terrible, terrible danger. Sarah-Jane and Jack and everyone are being tortured as we speak and believe me, you could easily be next. Someone is capturing and hurting everyone I know and you're sure to be a target. So please, I'm begging you, forgive me. Come into the TARDIS, bring your husband if you must and hide. If they got you too, I swear…"

"Listen Doctor, leave us alone!" bellowed Tom. "We've had enough of you wrecking Martha's life and I won't stand here and let you take her from me! She's mine!"

"Martha," the Doctor began beseechingly. "Trust me. They are torturing Gwen and Ianto and Mickey on the rack. They are whipping Jack until he dies, and then all over again. I arrived too late for them so I can't let you go the same way! Answer me!" There was silence. Then Martha spoke in a timid, shaking voice.

"Are they really being tortured?"

"I promise! I know we had a fight earlier today but please put that behind you and come with me!"

"You had a fight! When did you even see her?" demanded Tom.

"Tom, sweetheart, he just dropped round earlier and we had tea and he left…"

"Martha I was not asking you!" he shouted. "Why were you at my house!"

"I will tell you everything if you permit me to save your wife's life!" yelled the Doctor. "Fair deal?"

"Are you questioning my authority? I can look after Martha perfectly on my own! Can't I baby?" Martha hesitated, her mouth forming around unspoken words. Tom nudged her in the back. "Can't I baby?"

"He can," she said quietly, not daring to look at the Doctor. "He can." The Doctor paced forward, urgency entering his tone.

"Listen to me! Nothing, I repeat, nothing, can protect anyone from what we are up against! Just come with me Martha! Tom, if you don't want to, that's fine but-"

"Uh ho!" laughed Tom. "That's your plan is it? Sneak of with my wife for a little holiday romance, hey?

"No, no!"

"Well that's not happening skinny! Martha, come with me!"

"Tom… I…" she sighed and looked at the Doctor. "Doctor. I can't. I just can't."

"Martha. Please." He held out his hand. "Trust me." Tom raised his fist and punched the Doctor in the jaw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick warning, this chapter gets quite graphic and gruesome. Anyone squeamish who scares easily might want to avoid this. I'm being serious, this isn't for the faint stomached. Warning over, on with the next chapter. Sorry it's all in a block at the end, but my computer went a bit spastic. Anyone know what went wrong and how I could get it right again?**

"Ow! Ow!" The Doctor winced as Francine gently pressed ice against his jaw.

"Stop complaining," she grumbled. "It's only a bruise. You've endured worse than this, and you know it."

"It hurts," he moaned touching it gingerly. "Yeouch. I think it's broken." Francine sighed and pressed a pain killer into his hand, which he refused.

"I'm so sorry," she said humbly. "I really don't know what got into him. I didn't think he would ever hurt anyone; he's a doctor for God's sake. He should be more in control than this. I can't apologise enough."

"I don't blame you," he replied honestly. "And I don't really blame Tom either. I did wreck Martha's life last time. It's only natural he'd try to protect her. You're humans. Of course, punching me was his first idea of 'protect'."

"I would never have thought it of him though. He's helped us so much Doctor. After you left, Martha was a bit lost. Obviously, she'd just experienced something incredible that she couldn't talk about to anyone without being sectioned. Then Tom came and he looked after her and was lovely to Tish as well. He even supported me after me and Clive got married and then divorced again. And he just hits you!"

"You hit me," the Doctor pointed out. Francine shifted uncomfortably.

"Slapped you," she corrected. "Slapped you because you had just led my daughter into a building with a monster. You were trying to save her and he punished you for it." There were a few seconds of thoughtful silence before the Doctor got up and peered out the door of the kitchen.

"Look at them," he said. "Look at them." Francine joined him by the door.

"They look unhappy," she admitted. "No, she looks scared."

"Scared of what?" Francine shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Look at her Francine. She is beautiful."

"I know she is."

"And she is in love with that." The sceptic in his tone was blatant.

"Doctor!" Francine scolded.

"But Francine," he said, his voice quiet. "I am in love with Martha."

"Is that what that fight was about?" countered Francine.

"Yes," he said heavily. "I told her. She went mad. She kicked me out. Said I should have told her earlier. When she loved me. Not now. She said she was in love with Tom."

"Sometimes I think she still loves you," Francine confessed. "Sometimes I'll say your name or mention the TARDIS or the year or something and she'll look at me like…" She coughed. "Then she's all Tom, Tom, Tom and it's obvious she's obsessed with him."

"But being obsessed with somebody is different to loving them, right?"

"I don't know, Doctor. But if there were no Tom, there would be no question about you two. But now there is a Tom and I'm just not sure anymore. I'm sorry."

"They're going outside now," said the Doctor. "She doesn't even care I'm here."

"She does. She'd being crushed by loving Tom she can't think about loving you. She cares. On the inside."

"I have to save her Francine," said the Doctor. "She is in terrible danger."

Martha sat under the weeping willow outside alone. Tom was inside. He said he wanted nothing to do with her tonight. He would wait until they got home. Then he'd make her feel remorse.

She shivered in the biting cold. She felt sick. Confused. She was in love, but not with Tom. Tom was nothing, not in comparison to the Doctor. But she couldn't love the Doctor. She couldn't run away in the TARDIS and leave everything behind this time. She couldn't fall into his love and hide in the warmth of his embrace. Even if she could, Tom would come and tear down the love and snatch her away.

Curling her knees to her chest, Martha watched the silhouettes of the partiers dancing against the long silk curtains. They were so happy, so careless. They had already dismissed the little scene with the Doctor as a mild hitch and had carried on having a good time. She wished she were one of them. Dancing the night away and battling a hangover the next day at work. Not hiding under a damp tree and battling a drunken husband the next morning at home

Two of the guests were making their way outside. Martha pressed herself against the bark of the tree, not wishing to be seen. It was Tish and Damien. The happy couple. Arms round each other, laughing and kissing. Martha couldn't remember the last time Tom had kissed her properly. Their wedding maybe?

Martha's sister and brother-in-law were mucking around in a small clearing by the tree. Damien picked Tish up into his arms and kissed her gently. Tish smiled blissfully, but then sighed.

"What is it?" Martha heard him ask.

"Nothing," Tish said bravely. "Let's not spoil a good night, hey?"

"We wouldn't want to do that," agreed Damien nuzzling her neck. Then, suddenly, Martha felt somebody clamp a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream and twist her head, but the unknown person had her in a tight headlock and there was no way of seeing his face.

"Stay still," he growled. It was a man. Martha's mind was racing. Was this it? The danger the Doctor had talked about? She couldn't move; she was frozen to the spot. All she could do was watch her sister's perfect marriage.

As Damien released Tish from a long, passionate embrace, Martha spotted something glint behind the man's back. She gasped and tried to warn her sister, but it was too late. It was a knife. Tish had seen it too; she looked puzzled.

"Damien? What are you doing?" He smiled calmly, but this smile was different. A sly, lazy smile.

"Just sport Latisha," he grinned. He swiped the knife in front of him and she stumbled backwards.

"Damien…"

"Now, now darling," he smirked. "Hush."

"Help!" she screamed as Damien grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. He wrenched open her mouth and kissed her, long and hand. His hand straying to her lips, he traced their gentle curves innocently. Then his hand darted into her mouth and wrenched out her tongue. Brandishing the knife suggestively, Tish's eyes widened. The knife slowly rose to her mouth and hacked. Her scream, high and terrible echoed round the garden as her tongue slipped from between her lips and fell to the floor. Blood dribbling from her mouth, she choked and retched, shrieking in agony. Martha gagged and would of collapsed in shock if not for her captor holding her up. Her knees gave way, tears springing to her eyes. But Damien was not done. He kissed Tish again, licking his bloody lips and sliced deep cuts into her face. She attempted a screech, but it became a gurgle.

"Don't worry honey," he whispered. "Damien will protect you." He pulled her into a hug and pressed the blade against her back, drawing blood. It dripped to the floor; the green grass becoming dirty red. But it got worse.

The knife was thrust into Tish's face. Her eye. She shouted out, falling into his open eyes. He twisted twice and pulled out the knife. On the end was her blood stained eyeball.

"It's nearly over now honey," he said. "I'm gonna miss you." He thrust the blade into her chest and withdrew it almost immediately. She twisted in his grip and slid to the floor. Latisha Jones was dead.

Martha gasped in horror and grief. She fought the man holding her, needing to get to her sister now. Instead, she was forced to watch on as Damien calmly and casually, washed his hands and face in the still expanse of water that was the house's lake. He picked Tish up and took out her earrings, necklace and engagement ring. Wading out into the lake, he looked around for any life, and dropped her body into the murky water. Stumbling up the bank, he slipped out of his bloody, wet clothes and got changed into some clean one. Then he returned to the party.

Hurling herself against the man's grip, shaking violently, tears staining her face. She felt sickened at the brutality of the murder, of the peace and gracefulness that Tish's hand slipped under the tender ripples of the lake.

The hand over Martha's mouth was briefly released and a hanky slipped in its place. She knew that smell. Chloroform. The sweet, sickly smell of chloroform. The world spun around her and the last thing she knew was the damp grass pushing against her face before she blacked out. The Doctor sat on the side watching. Just watching. He watched Leo and his partner dance, smiling happily. Watched Danny begging Francine for another dance and her flat, obstinate refusal. Watching as Tom laughed and joked with Damien. Neither Martha nor Tish were anywhere. "Doctor?" It was Luke. "You've been ages." "Sorry Luke." "What's the matter?" Luke asked, joining him by the buffet. "You're sad." "Martha… won't come with me." "What?" "It's complicated." Suddenly, there was a smash of shattering glass and the noise of the party faded into silence. "My Dale Chihuly collection!" Damien's mother Antonia wailed. "What's that?" Then, with a horrible ripping sound five of the Churzaarg burst into the room, slashing down the silk curtains. The guests began to scream in horror and run for the doors as bullets pelted the walls. A short, obese looking man was thrown across the buffet table scattering the nibbles and lay still, his body smoking slightly. "Luke, get out of here!" instructed the Doctor. Then he raised his voice. "Everybody out! Out the double doors! Quick!" He jumped over the wreckage of the food and sonicked the doors so they burst open. He pushed Luke out of them first and ushered Leo's girlfriend ahead of him. "Come on!" "Martha? Has anyone seen Martha? Tish?" shouted Francine. "Francine come on!" said the Doctor. "I got this." As the petrified people hurried from the expensive building he leapt up onto the speakers and addressed the aliens. "What are you doing!" he demanded. "Why are you doing what you're told? Listen to me!" The Churzaarg paused for a second and regarded him with mournful eyes. "That's better. Now, do you know what I can offer you? I know you can understand me, I know you can speak back. Come on, tell me what your current masters are promising you and I can raise it. Trust me." One of the Churzaarg hesitated, and then spoke with a voice that rasped like the winter wind and grated like the TARDIS materializing. "Weapons." "Weapons?" "So we can improve ourselves. Tis what we are made for. Self improvement." "Is that all?" The Doctor laughed, though he didn't feel like it. "Do you know what I can get you?" "Tell me." "Freedom. I have this ship, I can take you five off to a distant planet, with the rest of your race if you like, and I'll set up barriers and you'll be left alone, not needing to serve anyone else ever again. Not having to do another's bidding. Independence. What do you say?" "I am interested." "Fabulous! Now all I want from you is one thing." "What is that, Master?" "First of all don't call me that. Secondly, stop this. Don't hurt another human being. Ever. That's all you have to do." "We are most grateful. We will now accept your freedom." "You'll have it. Just wait a while and I'll sort it out for you. I promise." And with that he darted from the room. Outside, everyone was hysterical. Francine ran over to him. "Doctor! Did you kill them?" "Kill them? Nah. What's the use it that? But they won't do this again. I've made sure of that. Is anyone hurt?" "I can't find Martha or Tish. Damien says that they were outside and he came back in but Tish stayed there. Nobody's seen Martha. Where is she?" "I'm on it. Stay here." "Doctor!" "Luke! Help me find Martha. She might believe me now." "I found her. She's unconscious." Francine began to wail in fear and shook the boy by the shoulders. "Where?" "This way." He led the way, with Francine and the Doctor close behind him. Martha was sprawled by the trees, her eyes shut. Immediately, the Doctor checked her pulse. "She's all right," he said, his voice rushed and clipped. "I'll carry her inside." "Why is she like this?" moaned Francine. "Did one of them get her?" "No. Exposure to chloroform I'd say." The Doctor slipped a hand under her neck to pick her up, but as he did so she groaned slightly. Francine was in there straight away. "Martha! MARTHA!" "What?" Her eyes opened and she began to cry uncontrollably. "Oh God!" "Martha," said the Doctor anxiously. "What it is?" "No, no, no, no," she screamed. "He killed her, he killed her, he just killed her you have to help her!" "Who!" yelled Francine. Martha began to shake and stumbled to her feet. "Get away from me! I have to save her she might drown she's dead but she might drown I think she's dead she might not be but then she might drown…" The Doctor ran forward but she staggered away. "Baby! What's happening? What's happened to my little girl?" sobbed Francine. Martha ran across the grass, lurching and tripping. Then, to everyone's shock and horror, she ran straight into the lake. Francine screamed. "Martha!" yelled Tom, running over to the group. "What did you do to her?" "Get out the way Tom!" The Doctor pushed him aside and jumped into the lake. Martha was thrashing about in the water, coughing on her tears, her dress weighing her down. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to manhandle her away from the water. She shrieked in protest and tied to pull her hands away. Tom threw himself in after them and dragged Martha way. The screams increased in volume as he hauled her onto the bank. The Doctor walked across and trod on something soft. He dived under the water and when he came up, Tish was in his arms. Martha's yells subsided and she lay on the dirty bank sobbing shuddering up her body. The Doctor grimly laid her sister by her and she hugged her fiercely. Francine screamed again. "Tish!" She ran to her two daughters and collapsed by the body, crying and kissing her hand repeatedly. The Doctor watched, a single tear dripping down his cheek at the pain Martha was feeling. Tom surveyed them unemotionally, only looking up when Damien ran over. "Shit!" He dropped to his knees by the body of his fiancé, tears etched on his face. Martha, on side of her dress coated in muck and grime, sat up and pointed at Damien. "You!" she shouted. "You killed my sister! It was you, look what you did! I saw you do it!" She pounced forwards, her fingers tightening round his throat. Through the combined efforts of Tom and the Doctor, she was pulled away from the man who was now weeping. "I would never do this!" "I saw you! You bastard, I can't believe you did this, you did this to my sister!" "Martha, Martha, Martha, he was with me!" cried Tom. "He was with me all the time!" Martha fell to the floor, giving into her grief and closed her eyes. "Go away," she moaned. Tom sternly pulled her back onto her feet. "Come on," he said. "Don't make a fuss." "She just witnessed her sister's murder," said the Doctor. "Give her time. She is being so brave." "I think you should go. Wherever you are so is danger and death. Just go," said Tom coldly, and scooped Martha into his arms. She tried to escape, but he just took her away. He took her into the house and into one of the spare bedrooms. "Tom, help me," she moaned. "I need you." He sat her up and slapped her sharply across the face. "You liar! You must never lie Martha! You did not see Damien kill Tish, did you?" "But I did Tom! I did! I did!" "Shut up!" He hit her again and left the room, locking the door behind him. She dissolved into tears and slid of the bed in wretchedness. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Sorry for killing off Tish at the end. I was in a bloodthirsty mood, I felt like shocking everyone. A few things are resolved in this chapter, but it is by no means the ending…**

The Doctor was looking for Martha Jones. Tom had carried her away and he had been to busy comforting the other Joneses to follow. He hated Tom for doing that. He didn't understand. Martha needed to stay near her sister so she could accept her death. So she could let go. Tom had snatched away that opportunity.

Coming to a locked door, he buzzed it with the sonic screwdriver. Inside was an empty bed, and a small figure lying on the floor by the side. He carefully closed to door and crossed to where she was lying.

"Martha," he whispered. "Martha, look at me."

She made a little gasping noise.

"It's just me, Martha," said the Doctor. "Just me, the Doctor. No Mum, no Dad. No Tom. I'm here to look after you."

She whimpered.

"I'm here for you," he said. "Here for you always." She gasped again and threw her arms around his neck. She said nothing; there was nothing that needed to be said. He rubbed her back in gentle circles, kissing her cheek gently. He noticed some bruising down one cheek and frowned, but didn't press her. Not now.

"Doctor-" She was trying to speak, her lips shaking so much it was hard to form words. He nodded encouragingly.

"You're doing amazing," he whispered into her hair. "I told you earlier today you were incredible and you are."

"Doctor," she said again. "Mum, is my Mum…"

"She's being treated for shock," said the Doctor. "She'll be fine. Your Dad's with her. The police came. They want to talk to you. I said you weren't ready."

"What about Tom. Where's he?"

"He's with the policeman."

"Where's… Tish?"

"She's been taken away now, Martha. She's gone."

"It was him," she said. "Damien Lee. He killed her, and someone came up behind me and held me still and I had to watch him do it. Nobody believes me. Tom doesn't. He said Damien was with him all the time. But he wasn't, I swear. I saw him."

"I know. I believe you. And now I'm going to protect you."

"From what?"

"From everything. You're safe with me now. Nobody else will get hurt."

"Not even me?"

"Especially not you," he promised. "Now, can we get you onto the bed?" Martha shakily got herself up, her knees weak, and fell onto the bed. The Doctor tenderly pulled the covers over her and kissed her sweetly and innocently on the cheek.

"Don't leave me," she said immediately.

"I'm not," he promised. He drew up a chair and took her hand in both of his. "I'm right here, always."

"Always?"

"As long as you want me."

"Can you save me, Doctor?"

"What do you need saving from?" A fresh tear dribbled down her cheek.

"I…I…"

"Hush, hush," he whispered. Seeing she was getting herself worked up. "It's all right. I can save you."

"You can save me."

"I can save you."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Don't ever leave me. I want to come with you."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I just want to get away. I need to get away from all this."

"The TARDIS door is always open."

"I want to talk to my Mum," she said, closing her eyes. "Could you get someone to get my Mum?"

"I'll get her myself."

"No!" Her eyes snapped open. "Don't leave."

"I'll just be outside the door. I promise. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Don't take too long." And her eyes closed again. The Doctor paused for a second, kissed her in the corner of her mouth, and left. He saw Tom walking down the corridor, and called out to him. Tom slouched over to the Time Lord.

"Why were you in there?" he demanded.

"I was looking after Martha. You shouldn't have left her alone in there."

"Whatever. She is my responsibility and I will not have you near her."

"She wants her Mum. Please could you fetch her?"

"You fetch her. I can take care of Martha."

"She didn't want me to leave," the Doctor replied. "She said she wanted to come in the TARDIS with me."

"No way. I will not permit it."

"Listen, you're sister in law has been killed. Martha needs me."

"You get Francine," said Tom, prodding him in the chest. "I'll take care of Martha."

"Fine," said the Doctor grudgingly. "But she said she wanted to come into the TARDIS with me, and she will. I won't be five minutes." And he sprinted down the corridor. Tom strolled into the room and sat on the chair.

"Doctor," said Martha quietly.

"It's me," said Tom. "Tom." Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Tom?"

"How are you?" he said. She didn't answer, just edged away from him slowly.

"What are you doing Tom?"

"Listen, Martha. You will tell nobody about Damien killing Tish. I must insist."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, Tom." She looked up. "I've let you walk all over me Tom, and enough is enough. I tried to love you, but you hit me and you hurt me and I have the bruises to prove it. You threaten me and restrict me in what I can do. You stole my freedom. At the stupid thing is, I protected you. I told lies to people I love to make sure they didn't find out about what you were doing to me. I convinced myself it was my fault, but today I realised it was you. All these months you've been abusing me and I hardly recognised it as what it was. It's a crime, Tom. I won't stand for it any longer."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm leaving you, Tom. Because Tish found out, and you knew. And I'm scared that that was why she died today. Because then, it was my fault. If I had left you before, none of this would have happened. But I was weak. So now I chose to be strong. This is it. Nothing like this will ever happen again. This is goodbye."

"Don't you dare leave me woman!"

"But I am, Tom. I am, and you can't stop me!"

"Oh, you are going to regret those words ever came out your lips!" he lurched forwards and grabbed her hair. She screeched as he yanked her towards him and dropped her onto the floor. She made for the door, but he grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it cruelly. Yelling in protest, she tried to prise open his fingers. But it was no good. He threw her across the floor where she landed in the doorway. Right at the Doctor's feet.

Tom looked up, defiant and angered.

"Go on then!" he said. "Fight me! Punish me!"

"Martha!" It was Francine, swaying slightly. She helped her only remaining daughter up and hugged her tightly. "You're not hurt too?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"What do you think you're doing Tom Milligan!" demanded the Doctor, taking a step forward. "What did Martha ever do to you?"

"I'll tell you what the little bitch did to me!" slurred Tom. "She left me! After all we've been through! She told me about you, Doctor. I saved her life in the year. She owes me!"

"She owes you nothing. She is worth a thousand of you, Milligan. She trusted you, loved you and married you. Look how you repay her." He pointed at the bruising on her face.

"She treats me bad, I punish her."

"That's not how it works. Martha treated you beautifully. I'm so happy she plucked up the courage to end it with you. Match her bravery and take it like a man."

"Oh no," said Francine. "This man abused my daughter. I am getting the police. He is not getting away with this."

"Oh but I will." He suddenly ran forward, pushing the Doctor out the way and shoving the two women to the floor.

"Stop him!" yelled Francine. "He's a monster! Stop that man!"

"Mum, leave it," said Martha. Francine spun round, tears in her eyes.

"You can't just let him go! He killed Tish, didn't he?"

"No, Mum. Damien. Damien killed Tish."

"I don't believe it, Martha. Damien wouldn't… he couldn't… you mistook him for somebody else. But I saw this with my own eyes! Domestic abuse, Martha! It's a crime!"

"Mum he won't hurt me again. I can look after myself, and the Doctor will make sure of that, won't you."

"I won't let him anywhere near your family again," The Doctor said. "Now Francine, you saw the attack earlier. The alien assassins were after Martha."

"What?" said Martha. "What did I miss?"

"I'll fill you in later. Francine, you're daughter needs protecting. It won't be for very long, I understand you need her. But they got Jack and Sarah-Jane and some other people you don't know and they want her as well. She's all ready agreed to come in the TARDIS with me, in fact she suggested it. But this time, I want it to be different. I don't want us to just disappear and leave you on earth in suspicion and distrust. I want you to give us your permission. I want to you fully agree. Martha can email or call you all the time; we won't be doing anything reckless or dangerous. So… do we have your consent."

"I don't want to be scared and worried about you Martha," said Francine. "I already lost Tish today. But I want to know you're safe. And I trust this man now. After what he did for us… please go. Be safe. For me."

"I can update your laptop by a few centuries Francine. Martha, pack some clothes. Say goodbye to everyone. Get ready. Oh and Francine…" He turned and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so this chapters all in email. I had the idea of doing it like this halfway through the last chapter. Not sure if it works or not. Nothing much happens in this chapter, it's all feelings and stuff. If this isn't for you, don't give up on me! I promise lots of action in chapter 10!**

From:

To: .uk

Subject: How are you?

Hi Mum,

Right now I am in my bedroom on the TARDIS. I'm all right. Hope you are too. The Doctor's in the other room reading. I think it's killing him. He hates to be in the same place for more than ten seconds so I feel a bit guilty but at the end of the day I don't really feel like doing much. Luke is with the doctor. He's a lovely boy, a bit strange, but most of my friends are. You were always worried about me hanging around with an odd crowd weren't you? Anyway, like I said, Luke is lovely. He hasn't quite developed his social skills yet, like sometimes he's a little tactless. Oh, he's an alien by the way. You know how you said not to judge people the first time you meet them, coz something else might be going on sort of behind the scenes? Well he's Sarah-Jane's adopted son and she's one of the people whose been got by those monster things. Do you remember her? She was the one with the big weird computer thing you saw on that webcam when the earth moved. I only spoke to her briefly, but she loves Luke more than anything. She found him in a factory being created by some aliens, I forget what race. I'm really worried about Jack and Gwen and Ianto and Mickey and Sarah. I think that the Doctor. We haven't really spoken yet. I think he decided to let me alone with my thoughts. Considerate really. I can't get the scene of the murder out of my head. I'm not going to describe it now, but you saw the state of the body. No, I'm not going to talk about that. I'll just work myself up again. I caused a bit of a scene didn't I? I'm not usually like that. How's Dad and Leo? I think I'll email them later. If you don't mind, I don't want to call you. I don't know why, it's just easier to talk like this instead of having to actually talk. I'm babbling now. I think I'll stop now, or else this will end up as a long burbling email full of rubbish. I love you. I miss you. Don't worry about me, the Doctor will look after me and I'll be back before you know it.

Love you loads, Martha.

From: .uk

To:

Subject: How dare you.

How dare you? Dumping me? I don't believe you had the bloody nerve! You are a selfish bitch Martha Jones. Cheating on me with that Doctor bastard. Remember what I told you what would happen if you told anyone? Well, I'm sticking true to my word. You're life will be hell. Not that it'll be very long. You may as well know. Damien did kill Tish. Very bloodthirstily, so he told me. But you won't tell anyone that either.

See you soon, Martha darling. Very, very soon. Tom.

From:

To: .uk

Subject: RE How dare you.

First of all Tom, don't call me a selfish bitch.

I hate you. I'm not scared of you. I don't know how you can live with yourself.

With hope of your redemption, although I very much doubt it,

Martha.

From: .uk

To: .uk

Subject: RE: How are you?

Hello darling,

I really appreciated your email. I cried when I read it. You're being so brave, honey, but you don't have to be. I know you're just acting normal to hide your sadness. You don't have to. Tish wouldn't want you to close yourself off. She loved you so much Martha, she looked up to you loads. You were an amazing little sister, really. Leo wanted to know where you were. He's really shaken. He has something to tell you. He was going to tell everyone at the party but with everything going on… well I'm sure he'd like to tell you himself. Luke did seem like a nice boy in the brief time we met. Reading your email reminded me how much our life has changed in the last two or three years. Sometimes I just need to sit down and slow down for a second when I think about you talking about aliens and time travel. You must tell the doctor how grateful I am for him looking after you. He told me about your little fight. I hope you're giving him a fair chance. We had a little chat in the kitchen and well you don't need to know what we talked about but he is devoted to you Martha. I beg you not to throw that away. At the same time, don't do anything rash. You know what happened about Tom. Why didn't you tell me? I mustn't go into anxious parent act, but Tish just got killed. It wasn't really Damien was it? I can't believe it. You were drugged darling; Damien says you might have been hallucinating. He wants to talk to you about Tish, he's distraught. If you saw his grief, you'd know he was telling the truth. Please, please, please, please open up to me Martha. If you insist on not calling me, how am I meant to know if you're ok? Stupid question, you're not ok and you're refusing to talk properly to anyone. So, please. Trust me. I love you.

Mum.

From: .uk

To:

Subject: Surprise

Hey Martha

How are you? Mum's going mental. She was round my place this morning crying her eyes out, saying you'd stopped emailing her. If you'd seen her, Martha. She's in my kitchen now, talking to Shonara and playing with Keisha. It's weird, I never really realised until last night. Tish is gone. I'm never going to see her again. It hit hard. I don't really want to talk about it. Listen, I have something to tell you. Shonara and me were going to announce it at the party, you know, like in a movie? We're engaged. I asked her the night before the party, and she said yes. Also, she's pregnant again. We only found out this morning. We're not sure how we're going to handle marriage and pregnancy at the same time, we could really use you right now. But I understand you're in hiding. Just please email back. I miss you and we all need you. We all love you, Keisha was saying she wanted you to take her to the park like you always do. Also, Mum told me what Tom was doing to you. You should have told me, I would have bashed his head in. I hope you're ok. See you soon, yeah? Second you get back, you're coming to see me.

Leo.

From: .uk

To:

Subject: You

Martha,

Why aren't you answering any emails? Didn't Leo tell you his big surprise? I would have thought more of you than this; you could at least congratulate them. I've waited for ages for one of you three to do the wedding thing, and now Tish and Damien…

Well anyway, please call me. Your phone's turned off. This is so important and Tish would have loved being an Aunty of two. This is a great opportunity for you and you're ignoring everyone around you. I want to talk to you about Tish, and about Tom. Why didn't you tell me?

So call me. Please.

Mum.

From: .uk

To:

Subject: I'm sorry.

Hello Martha,

I can't believe I plucked up the courage to email you. I can't believe you accused me of killing your sister. I loved Tish and I love you still. You're my sister, or as good as. I was talking to your Mum earlier. She hasn't stopped crying. You abandoned her, Martha. Where are you? She won't say. She says your safe. What does that mean?

I need to make it clear. I am no murderer. I didn't kill Tish. I wouldn't commit such a crime of ferocity. You saw the body. Frankly, I don't have the imagination.

I'm worried about you. Everyone is. You've just cut yourself off. We haven't fixed the funeral yet. Not until you get back.

I love you. Please answer me. Or your Mum. Just anyone.

Damien.

From: .uk

To:

Subject: REPLY

Martha, please reply to this email.

Are you safe? I miss you so much.

I don't want to lose you too.

Mum.

From: .uk

To:

Subject: PLEASE REPLY

Martha, come back to us.

Please, please email. Call anything.

I miss you.

From: .uk

To:

Subject: none

MARTHA JONES REPLY TO THIS EMAIL THIS SECOND

From:

To: .uk

Subject: none

Mum.

I want Tish to come back.

Martha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I promised action for this chapter… well I changed my mind. Next chapter, and that really is a promise. Thank you faithful readers for the reviews. Warmed my ice cold heart (mwa ha ha)**

Luke, looking through the open door of the room opposite sighed. He felt depressed. He'd never really known the meaning of that word before. But now he knew this was it. Everything was so gloomy. He felt useless; he couldn't do anything to help. Usually, he was too busy being scared to be sad. Now he was both.

Martha was on her bed in the other room, he noticed. She was crying again. Really quietly, but it was a different sort of crying that what Luke was used to. She was lying on her side, clutching her laptop to her chest. She'd just been writing an email on it. A short one. It only took a few minutes. He wondered who too. Her Mum? Luke didn't know what to think about Francine Jones. She seemed nice enough, but he was a little intimidated by her and he didn't know why.

Martha was muttering under her breath now. Prayers? No, she wasn't religious, he didn't think. Tears streaked her face she was shaking violently. Maybe she missed her family. Maybe she missed Tish. Luke closed his eyes for a second, and saw the dead face of Martha's sister. It made him shudder. He desperately wanted to comfort her. But how? What would he say? How would he say it? Being a human was hard.

The Doctor gazed miserably at the rooms of his two passengers. Particularly at one. She was there, lying on the bed, knees jabbing into her stomach, her arms curled around her laptop. Crying. Why couldn't be pluck up the courage to go in and hug her? Look after her.

"She's loosing herself," Francine had sobbed down the phone, not a full hour ago. "She won't talk to any of us. She'd dead on the inside."

The Doctor sucked in a deep, apprehensive breath and made his way in Martha's room. There was no reaction.

"Martha?" He sat gingerly down on the bed and laid his hand on her trembling back. "Martha, answer me." She didn't. He took a strand of her dark hair and twisted it around his fingers. She didn't even flinch.

"Martha, please," begged the Doctor. "Come on, get up." She let him uncurl her from around her laptop and sat her up. She showed no signs of life other than a slight waver in her lip. He looked at her helplessly. "Come back," he whispered.

"Catatonic shock," said Luke. The Doctor didn't turn.

"Martha, do you want to come out of here? Come for a walk with me, yeah?" Anything, anything. Any sign of life. But no. He tried again. "Would you like something to eat, Martha? I could fix you something lovely. Something exotic. Or not. Comfort food? Cup of tea? Splash of milk, no sugar? Come on, tell me exactly what you want, and I can make it. All you have to do is answer me."

Martha shrank back into the pillows.

"Okay, no food. Do you want to go to sleep? You haven't slept in days. I think that would be good for you. I'm scared Martha. Stop this."

"She misses Tish," said Luke from the doorway.

"Luke, go into the room along there and get the smallest med kit out, the one with the moon on it. Fast as you can." Luke sped out of the room. The Doctor smiled reassuringly at Martha.

"We're going to arrange a little sleep for you, Martha. Then, when you wake up, you'll be better, right? If you just let me sort you out, there we are. Let's get that jacket off; you don't want to fall asleep in that. Let's let your hair loose too. Doesn't it look lovely, all coming down in waves like that. That's it, under the covers, Martha. Perfect. Now, we'll give you some drugs to help you sleep, yeah, then everything will be back to normal."

"I got it!" Luke came into the room for the first time and hovered nervously by the bed. Snatching the kit from the boy's hands, the Doctor teased open the lid and rummaged through the contents.

"Where are you," he muttered. Martha watched him with glazed eyes. Finally, the Doctor extracted a small, circular thing. Luke peered at it closely. "It's a mood," said the Doctor, before Luke could ask. "Specifically, sleep."

"Is that safe?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be giving it to her." Smoothing the mood over Martha's neck, the Doctor clasped her hand tightly as she began to fade away.

"Doctor," she moaned, and her eyes slid shut.

_It was bright. Too bright. Martha squinted in the confusing, white light and stumbled forward. _

_She was sitting under a tree. A willow tree. Its long, thin branches gracefully curled towards the floor, concealing the knotted wood of the trunk. She liked trees. They were old and wise. Watchful. Safe._

_There was a rustling in the leaves. Somebody dropped to the ground. Tom. She smiled softly. Here was something she recognised in this strange, slow world. She trotted over to him and pecked his cheek. Just like she'd been taught. Smiling appreciably, Tom pinched her buttock, and dropped her arms. As she followed him, she realised they were being led to a lake. _

_Tom stripped off his shirt and trousers, and suddenly he was in his swimming trunks. Taking a run up, he dived gracefully into the lake and slipped under the water. He resurfaced with a gasp, and leered at Martha, cowering on the bank._

_Something was floating down the water. Martha narrowed her eyes. Was it… a body? Yes, it had to be. Martha watched, her heart in her mouth, as it floated closer, and she saw exactly what it was. Or rather, who._

_Tish._

_Tom took Tish's hand and they walked out of the pool. But Tish wasn't Tish. Not really. Her left eye was gone, leaving a puckered gap in the front of her head. She opened her mouth to speak and scarlet blood gushed from her parted lips. Martha was frightened of them._

_Tom stepped forward and placed his hands on Martha's hips, pulling her into a kiss. She squirmed, hating his bloodstained hands on her. He snarled under his breath and threw her to the floor. She squealed as he kicked her in the ribs, swearing at her. He grabbed at her hair and pulled her upright. Slapping her in the face, pinching at her skin. _

"_Martha!" Tish spoke, her voice clear, despite the blood running from her mouth still. "First thing tomorrow, I'm telling Mum."_

"_Oh no!" Tom let Martha slide to the floor and turned on Tish. "I wouldn't do that!"_

"_Tish!" Tish emitted a terrible scream and Tom produced a knife. Martha ran forward a head butted Tom in the stomach. But it was too late. Far, far too late._

_Her tongue was lying on the floor, her eye rolling into the lake. It caused gentle ripples._

_Martha shrieked._

_Tish smiled at her._

"_Bye, bye," she said._

"_NO! Tish, don't leave me!"_

"_Tell everyone I love them."_

"_Tish come back!"_

"_Sorry, Martha." She sank under the surface of the water._

"_Tish! Come back!"_

"_You bitch," growled Tom._

"_Get off me!"_

"_Come here woman!"_

"_TISH! TISH! TISH COME BACK!"_

"Martha!"

"TISH!"

"Martha, I'm here!"

"Help me! Tom, don't!"

"Wake up!" Martha's eyes snapped open. Sobbing and shuddering, she looked up into the eyes of the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she gasped. He hugged her, rubbing her back lovingly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have forced you to go to sleep. I didn't think."

"Oh God. I feel sick." And she eloquently threw up over her bed sheets. "Oh shit. Sorry."

"That's all right. Come with me." She let him scoop her into his arms and he took her into his bedroom. He brushed her hair from her face and sat her down on his comfy chair. "All right?"

"I… I need…"

"It's all right. I'll look after you. What was your dream about?"

"Tom and… and Tish. Tish died, she left me. She wouldn't come back. I need her back, Doctor. Get her back, please."

"I can't," he said, with his quiet honesty. "I'm so sorry." She crumpled, her head flopping onto his shoulder, her cries catching in her throat. He let her get on with it.

"I'm going to dream about it forever," she said. "I'll never be able to get over it."

"I'll help you," he promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!" Luke ran into the room, then skidded to a halt. "Oh."

"What it is, Luke?" the Doctor snapped. He was almost an annoying as Mickey.

"I know where my Mum is," he blurted.

"What?"

"I know…"

"I heard you, I heard you. Martha, you all right?"

"We need to get them out," she said. "Forget about me."

"I won't do that. What do you want to do? Stay in bed, or go to the library or…"

"I'm staying with you, Doctor," she said. Standing up on shaky legs, she rubbed her eyes. "What do we do?"

"Luke, tell me where everyone is?" Luke led them both to the console room and instructed the Doctor where to go. He energetically worked the controls, excitement tingling in his very beings. Luke discreetly walked over to where Martha was standing.

"You all right?"

"How did you find out?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"I was trying to find the frequency to pick up the news."

"Why?"

"I like the news," he said defensively. "Anyway, I came across the frequency code of the video they sent us instead."

"Video?" The TARDIS landed with its charming jerkiness, and settled down. The Doctor looked at his two companions and smiled wanly.

"You ready?"

"Yes," said Luke eagerly. Martha nodded.

"Stay close to me," she said. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I will." He stepped forward into the unknown.


	11. Chapter 11

Martha peered round apprehensively. She saw the harsh surroundings of what looked like the engines rooms or some kind of basement. There was a steady thrum of some kind of machinery that made her quiver slightly.

"Do you know where we are?" she whispered.

"Earth," said the Doctor. "Smells of earth, anyway."

"Smells of earth?" Luke looked quizzically at the tall man to his left.

"Yup. Very earthly indeed. Martha. Luke. Onwards and upwards." Taking a few tentative steps forward, the trio began to make their way along the rust coloured mesh floor, wincing as their shoes made faint clanging sounds against the metal. Luke hopped over an overturned can with some unfamiliar markings on, and turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor-" he began, but the Doctor hushed him.

"Quiet! We need to be cautious this time. If we get ourselves caught, we're no use to anyone, are we?"

"But-"

"Shush!"

Luke bristled. The Doctor ignored him. He looked to his left where Martha was clinging onto his hand grimly. He smiled in spite of himself. She was just so beautiful. Then his jaunty grin faded as he noticed the vicious bruises down her jaw line and around her eye again. How could he?

The journey got longer and longer and more similar. Martha winced as she stumbled and tripped over a fallen can, steadying herself on the Doctor's arm. Luke froze.

"We've been here before," he said abruptly. "That can…"

"It's just a can," said Martha.

"No, no, he's right!" The Doctor leapt around excitedly, dropping Martha's hand so he could clap his together. "Oh, this is brilliant! Look, Martha. Luke. We're not going anywhere. We've stayed in the same place. A loop, like a circle. We're stuck!"

"So we're moving… but we're not," Martha said slowly. "We're lost?"

"So we, what? Wander round here forever?" said Luke.

"What? No! We-"

"Doctor!" Martha's voice rose in volume as the previously scalding lights sank into pitch black. A high whine echoed through the air and the trio fell to their knees with involuntary yells.

"What's going on!" Luke shouted.

"I don't know!" the Doctor yodelled back. "Maybe-" Then the screams of Luke and Martha were cut short and the whine ceased. The Doctor lay on the floor, ears ringing, in silence.

"Martha?" he called out. No reply. "Martha! Luke?" The blinding lights flashed on again, and the Doctor was alone. "Oh."

Luke rolled to the side, still screaming.

"Luke!"

"Whu!" He smashed into the wall and groaned, head throbbing. His vision swaying he looked up. "Mum?"

"Oh my God, Luke!" It was Sarah-Jane. Tears swimming in her eyes, she hugged him close to her, rocking him gently.

"Mum! You're alive!"

"So are you!" She rested her chin on his head and smiled. "I've missed you so much."

"How did you get here?" A pretty, dark haired woman Luke didn't know was approaching him. "Are you all right?" Luke nodded earnestly.

"The Doctor," he said. "He brought me here?"

"Oh no," wailed Sarah. "That man… what did he think he was doing, bringing you into the danger? Now you've been got too."

"I'm happy," said Luke honestly. "I know you're ok. How's your leg."

"Painful," she admitted. "But I count myself lucky."

"Luke," said Jack urgently. "Does the Doctor know what's going on? Martha could be in danger, that man said guilty by association. Chances are they'll go for her next."

"The Doctor saved her," said Luke. "Sort of… Mum it was horrible."

"There, there honey," said Sarah, kissing his forehead.

"What happened?" asked Ianto.

"There was this party she was at, on Friday, three days ago, and her sister was killed and Martha says she witnessed her murder and it was Damien Lee, Tish's fiancé and her body was thrown in the lake, and she was in catatonic state for ages then the Doctor gave her some kind of drug, a mood he called it, to make her sleep and she fell asleep then she woke up in hysterics 'cause she had this nightmare about something and she was screaming and I don't know where she is now, but she's looks like death, she's getting thin and she looks ill and the Doctor is devastated…"

"He would be, he loves Martha," muttered Jack. "Luke, how was Tish killed?"

"I don't know," said Luke quietly. "Her tongue, he cut out her tongue…"

"He cut out her tongue," whispered Sarah-Jane. "Oh my God…"

"What else Luke," said Jack, his voice level. "Tell me."

"Gouged out her eye, sliced her open with a knife."

"I think we know the killer," said Ianto. He moved aside to reveal the slumped body of a stranger. His lips were parted, a dribble of dry blood in one corner of his mouth, and no tongue inside. He only had one eye.

"Who is he?" gasped Luke, backing away. Gwen turned to look at him, a tear forming in her eye.

"His name was Mickey Smith."

Martha yelled as she was thrust against the metal mesh floor and catapulted into some stairs. Shaking slightly, she checked herself over for damage.

"Are you okay, darling?" She yelped in shock and scrambled to her feet.

"Who is it?" she asked, fighting the stubborn tremor in her voice. "Show yourself!" A figure moved from the shadows. He was shaking violently, sobbing and muttering quietly, his hands clenching at his dishevelled hair. It was Tom.

He looked up at her with sunken eyes and offered her a sad smile.

"They got you too then," he rasped.

"What are you playing at?" she demanded, feeling a slight twinge in her cheek. "Get away from me." Tom sank to the floor, his cries of grief echoing in the empty space of the basement.

"You have to help me, Martha," he said. "They found me. And hurt me. And tortured me." Martha pressed her back against the wall.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't be! They stole me, kidnapped me! They assaulted me, Martha!"

"What? Tom I don't know what to do."

"I'm so sorry Martha," he husked, tears trickling from his eyes. "Back on earth, I thought I owned you, but you were so strong and independent and that scared me. I could feel control slipping away from me so I… look what I've become Martha! A monster. A vicious, cold hearted monster. And you were my prey. You were my prey because you were brave and fearless. Everything I'm not. I can't take what I've done… remorse, Martha. You're a good person, you never felt remorse."

"I have," she said. "I regretted leaving the Doctor. I feel guilty sometimes when a patient dies under my care and there may have been a way to stop him. I felt guilty when I let you hurt me and I wasn't strong enough to do anything about it."

Tom fell forward, a wail pulled from his lips.

"You haven't felt remorse as I have!" he screamed. "I hurt you, the best and most beautiful thing ever to come into my life! You gave me your love, we got married and I beat you up! I abused you! Now, I can't live with myself. You were right all along." Martha crouched down by him and laid an apprehensive hand on his back, rubbing it in comforting circles.

"It's ok," she said. "I understand." He shook his head desperately.

"And now you hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Tom," she replied. "Come on, look at me honey. Get up." He looked up at her obediently.

"Martha…" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I don't blame you for anything Tom," she said. "I love you remember? Look." She waggled her wedding ring at him. He attempted a small smile.

"You can't forgive me?" he asked.

"I forgave you a long time ago," she said. "None of it was your fault. If it was anyone's, I blame myself. You did what any man would have done. I forgive you."

"You forgive me?"

"Of course. Let me help you up." Tom staggered to his feet on his own and regarded the tiny woman before him nervously. Martha smiled softly and opened her arms. He scooped her up in a passionate embrace and kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too."

"I'm going to sort this out for us Martha. I swear. For you and me. I'm going to straighten this out."

"I trust you. We just need to find the Doctor. He's nearby, I think."

"No! I mean, we don't need the Doctor. I can fix this on my own, baby. You trust me, don't you?"

"I do. I really, really, do. Come on, Tom. I'll get your coat for you. Lead the way."

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it love. I got you."

"No. I got you."

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa!" The Doctor jumped up and rubbed the creases in his tight shirt. "Rough way to travel."

He looked around curiously. "Martha? Luke?"

"You're alone." The Doctor jumped backwards as a figure emerged from the shadows. He was a tall, toned man of about thirty with knowing dark eyes. He waved his fingers. "Apart from me, of course."

"Wait a second, I know you!" The Doctor scrutinized the man's flickering eyes and twisted, sneering smile. "Damien Lee."

"You got me, Doc. Yes, I is Damien Lee. I killed little Tish Jones, the very girl I was too marry, the crime of passion and love."

"You bastard," he hissed. "You did this to her… to them. You are this close to getting your face punched in you son of a bitch."

"Oh, I killed Mickey Smith too."

"You bastard." The Doctor launched forward… and landed at the feet of Captain Jack. "NO!" he shouted to the air. "You bastard! You vicious, murdering piece of shit! Don't you dare! Don't you bloody dare! Take me back!"

"Doctor? Doctor, calm down!"

"No, he killed Tish, and Mickey. Shit, he killed Mickey too. God I could actually rip his head off the bastard… oh my God he's there…" The Doctor walked towards Mickey's body in a daze.

"Doctor, where's Martha," asked Jack. "Is she ok?"

"Frankly, no," he cursed. "But I promised I would look after her and now she's lost and alone and I failed her."

"Yeah." Damien kicked down the door of the cell, throwing Gwen to the floor in the process. "Yeah, you did. Anyhoos, you horrible lot are needed elsewhere. And believe you me…" he paused to raise his eyebrows threateningly. "This is where it gets worse."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so the story is drawing to a close and I'm going out with a BANG! Thanks again for the reviews, enjoy the rest of this fiction… already have ideas for a sequel! **

The Doctor sullenly followed Damien, angrily glaring at the back of his head. Jack nudged him in the back and treated him to a warning glower.

"Be careful," he said. "Don't be me. Don't bash his face in."

"Do you know what he did, Jack? Do you know what the bastard did to Martha?" Jack grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. And I swear that I… or we are going to make even with him. But not this way. I won't let you."

"It is none of your business to let me do anything, Jack!" he spat.

"It is," Jack said bluntly. "I care about you Doc."

"Thanks Jack. I appreciate that."

"No talking!" barked Damien. Gwen hurried ahead and gripped the Doctor by the arm.

"I need to tell you… I forgot before… with everything going on… stupid of me…"

"What is it Gwen?"

"Tom Milligan."

"Tom Milligan what!"

"He's here. He tortured us; he's the main reason we're here. We were so… I mean we all met him at the wedding and he was lovely."

"He's not. He abused Martha but I never even imagined… of course! Oh you thick, thick, thick, thick, thick!"

"Silence!" shouted Damien. "I mean it!" The Doctor dropped back into a whisper.

"Listen Gwen, Jack. Martha told me they'd been best friends since college. Damien was on the Valiant apparently. Had links with the Master. Has links with Tom. Is evil with a friend who is a domestic abuser. Hello!"

"What are you getting at?" demanded Jack. "I know you like to keep us in suspense and try to make yourself look clever by beating yourself up, but now is not the time for showing off."

"But why would they want to kidnap you? Me, Martha and Jack, maybe, but why you lot as well."

"Why would they want to kidnap us!" Jack looked angry. "Tell us why, Doctor!"

"The Master," said the Doctor simply. "He's the backbone, he's the ideas."

"The Master is dead, you said he was dead," Ianto protested.

"He is dead, of course he's dead. He was killed by Lucy Saxon; he was shot right in front of me. You watched him burn!" cried Jack, thrusting a finger at the Doctor. "He's dead and gone, Ianto."

"You're right," the Doctor said. "He's as dead as a doornail."

"Then what the hell are you going on about!"

"Shut it or I will!" Damien bellowed.

The company fell silent.

"_Tom, where are we going?" Martha, trailing after her fiancé, stumbled over the uneven ground. He caught her and steadied her._

"_Oops," he chuckled. "Oopsy daisy."_

"_Thanks," said Martha, snatching back her arm and clutching it to her chest. "Tom, where are you taking me?"_

"_Trust me baby," said Tom happily. "I'll look after you. Tom's got you."_

"_I know you have. But please, I want to know."_

"_It's all right. We're going in the perfectly exact right direction."_

"_Tom! You don't know, do you! Say it!"_

"_I know everything, Martha! I'm the boss."_

"_Right. The boss." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her roughly._

"_I love ya, Martha."_

"_I love you too," she mumbled. Tom was cracking up. He was stumbling around, trying to regain control, and just leading them into trouble, more likely that not. She pressed a hand to her temple and winced. Her head was throbbing like hell. She tried to ignore and attempted to address Tom again. "But Tom, please tell me where we're going."_

"_Martha!" he roared suddenly. "Don't challenge me!"_

_Martha fell silent._

"And we have reached at our destination!" laughed Damien. "This is my favourite bit." The cluster of people slowed to a halt and peered around into the gleaming white emptiness of the room, taking in the clean, crisp smell and the glass walls stretching along each wall.

"What's are you doing to us?" asked Luke boldly.

"Oh no, you are not doing anything to him!" protested Sarah. Damien turned slowly and regarded the middle-aged woman before him with a sneer disfiguring his features.

"Oh yes I am."

"_Tom, what's going on?" She seemed close to tears, one hand rubbing her pounding forehead, the other twisting in Tom's._

"_We're nearly there darling," he slurred._

"_Where?" she screamed, loosing control for a second._

"_There," he replied infuriatingly. "Just there."_

"I think you should stop this right now," warned the Doctor. "Right, right now."

"Oh but Doctor," moaned Damien. "I don't want to."

"_Tom, tell me this second!" demanded Martha._

"_Stop this right now!" he snarled. "Is it too much to trust me?" _

"Damien Lee this is your last chance! Give up or somebody might get hurt and it won't be any of us."

"_Tom, please. You're scaring me!"_

"Doctor," Damien grunted. "It will be you. All of you!"

"_Shut up Martha!"_

"Don't you even dare threaten us!" Jack warned.

"_Tom, don't!"_

"_I would say I'm sorry," he said, taking her wrists and twisting them cruelly. "But really, that would be a lie."_

_And he pushed her against the wall._

There was a splintering crunch as one of the glass walls shattered and something flew through it.

"Martha!" She groaned softly and sprawled across the floor. The Doctor broke free from the group and ran to her, followed by Jack. The Doctor reached her first and turned her over in his arms. She tried to smile.

"Hello," she rasped.

"Nightingale," gasped Jack. "You know how to make an entrance."

"Yeah, I do," she replied. The Doctor stroked her cheek gently as blood trickled from her face. Her hand felt around in the embedded glass and brushed against the Doctors. "Crap," she muttered. "This is going to take some getting out."

"We will get it out," said the Doctor. "We're going to get you out as well, all of us, the same shape as we came in as well."

"Uh-oh," whispered Jack. "Here he comes." Tom stepped through the splintering remains of the wall and glowered at the two men by Martha.

"I'd get out the way," he said, nudging Jack with his boot. Jack looked up at him in wonder.

"Yes," he said in reverence. "You're right." He scuttled back to his friends.

"Jack!" The Doctor, now alone by the small woman in the floor, glared up at Tom.

"I know why you're here Milligan," he spat. "I know you're in league with him." Tom ignored him completely. He reached down to Martha and took her hand, hauling her upright. She panted, leaning against him in weakness.

"See," said Tom. "She loves me."

"Martha?" The Doctor straightened up. "Oh, I see." He looked back at Jack, who was shaking his head in puzzlement at his actions. "Right."

"Doctor?" Sarah hobbled forward. "Doctor, you know their plan?"

"Kind of," he said. "It's coming together. Jigsaw puzzles again. I can nearly see the full picture."

"You're a little early," said Damien. "I wasn't quite ready for you."

"The girl was easier to convince than I anticipated," said Tom. He tapped the side of his head and mouthed, "I love this." Damien nodded in acknowledgment.

"In that case… lower the racks."

"The racks?" asked Tom. "We weren't using them for this, were we?"

"I adapted them," said Damien proudly. "To add a little… flavour to the operation."

"Tom what are you talking about?" Martha wheezed.

"Don't worry you're pretty head about it," said Tom, kissing her on the forehead. She closed her eyes in bliss and smiled contently.

"I won't," she said sweetly. The Doctor's brow furrowed.

"Martha, are you all right?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "Although I have a slight headache."

"The racks are ready," said Damien. "Let's prepare the Time Lord." Tom planted another kiss on Martha's head and left her swaying the middle of the room. He advanced on the Doctor and the two men grabbed him by the arms, lifting him clean of the floor. He struggled and fought, but the stream of Churzaarg entering the room and pointing their weapons as his companions made him stop.

"Tom," said Martha, her voice rising. "Tom, what are you doing."

"Martha, come here!" said Jack, holding out his hand. "Come to us."

"Leave me alone!" she gasped, dropping to her knees and clutching her head in agony. "Don't touch me!"

The Doctor was being suspended in the air by wires that crackled with electricity. He gasped as the cables were fastened around his wrists and ankles. Smaller, more delicate wires were tied to strands of his hairs.

"What are you doing?" cried Gwen.

"Martha!" cried the Doctor. "Look at me!" A feral cry twisted from her lips.

"I can't!"

"Open your eyes and look up!" he begged. Breathing heavily, she unscrewed her eyes a fraction and peered upwards. He smiled encouragingly. "Good girl."

"What's happening to me?" she cried. "Doctor, it hurts. Make it stop!"

"You're suffering from withdrawal," said the Doctor. "It's causing you physical pain, up here." He tried to tap his head, but the cables weighed down his hands. "Well you get the idea."

"I'm not on drugs!" she cried. "I don't smoke, I don't binge drink!"

"You have withdrawal because of separation from Tom. A person. Well, when I say person…"

"Shut up!" barked Tom, panic flashing across his face.

"Martha needs to know!" The Doctor retorted. "Tom is not human. Not fully human. He is a Malum. Exactly the same as a human, on the outside mainly. But the effect on humans that become emotionally close can only be described as… lust. The need for him to be near. In severe cases, like you Martha, if you are not physically touching him you feel immense pain. I would hazard a guess that Damien is younger than Tom. Is that correct?" Damien looked like he was about to pounce on the Doctor, but Tom held him back. He nodded curtly.

"So, we're busted, it seems. A little too late for that hey? Martha has enslaved herself out of love for me."

"Wrong. She's obsessed with you. And there is a difference between love and obsession."

"To you, maybe. But it is far too late for little Martha. And for you."

"Doctor…" Martha was crying quietly on the floor, out of pain or shock the Doctor couldn't tell. He wanted so bad to go and hug her. Kiss her.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Doctor, I don't know what to think."

"Trust me baby," said Tom, rushing over to her and scooping her up. She sighed in his arms.

"The pain… it's gone," she said.

"See!" cried the Doctor. "It's true! He's not human! You have him back, withdrawal gone. And Jack, who was involved emotionally through hatred and anger, found himself obeying Tom automatically! Don't you see!"

"Well what am I supposed to do!" she screamed. "What the hell should I do?"

"Trust me," said the Doctor. "I know you can. I know you do. Don't be scared. I'll look after you."

"Don't listen to him!" said Tom. "You love me!"

"Obsession," said the Doctor. "Crude, brutal, obsession. Martha, I love you more than anything."

"I love you, Martha!" said Tom. "I do!"

"Martha, please," said the Doctor. "Go to Jack. You're safe there. I promise."

"Martha!" Martha dropped Tom's hand and stepped back a pace. He growled and slapped her across the cheek, lifting her off her feet in the impact. As she fell to the ground Tom's coat-, which she had somehow managed to keep, hold of throughout the ordeal- was flung from her arms. Something rolled out of the pocket. And through the blurry vision of her tears of pain, Martha could still see what it was. A single eyeball, and a tongue.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is the climax bit of the story. Things do become clearer and it gets quite dramatic! The story winds down a bit after this. Sort of…**

The silence in the room was so thick you could bite it.

Tom stood, his mouth open, as the eye rolled across the ground and stopped at Damien's feet.

The Doctor looked, agonized, at Martha as she stared down at the tongue by her fiancé's knee.

She blinked slowly and looked up at the Doctor, resolutely ignoring the agony raging inside her head.

"Doctor," she growled. "Tell me more. Now."

"The man you think is Tom Milligan," he said slowly and deliberately. "The man you think saved your life in the year that never was. The man who died for you. He's nothing but a lie. He and Damien were best friends at college, right? They were allies way, way before that. When the Master came they had the best of both worlds. Damien had the power and direct contact with the Master. Tom had the trust of the people down on earth and a chance of getting near to you. The Master trusted them with his life… literally."

"Liar," hissed Tom. "I was shot by the Master, the man who allegedly 'trusts me with his life'. Bullshit!"

"A fake gun," the Doctor said. "Got you safely onto the valiant without the people on earth suspecting your fraud and therefore abandoning your beliefs. You were on the valiant to witness your Master's death and consequently you obtain full memory of the year. Isn't that right?"

"Tom," hissed Martha, grimacing in pain. "How could you?"

"I had to," Tom replied tightly. "The Master trusted me. I trust him. I would do anything for him."

"Because of your prize," said the Doctor. "You, Tom Milligan, love power. You want to rule the world with the Master; you want to control Martha's life. Your weakness, and it's a hell of a weakness, believe me."

"So what's pretty boy doing now?" asked Jack looking at Tom astutely.

"I have an idea, but I don't quite know yet," admitted the Doctor. "Give me time."

"Well that's one thing you don't have," said Damien, overcoming his shock. "Churzaarg, place the prisoners on the racks."

"Don't you dare!" cried the Doctor. "Don't you- AAA!" He shuddered as the electricity tore through him. Martha howled a howl of pure anguish and beat her fists against the floor.

"Doctor it hurts!" she screamed. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!"

"Hold on!" cried Jack, wrestling the Churzaarg who was propelling him towards the midi-evil torturing machine. "Hold on Martha."

"I don't think so," cried Tom, chuckling, as the Captain was strapped down.

"Please let me help her!" begged the Doctor. "Please let one of us go to her."

"We cannot use the boy," said Damien unemotionally. "He is not strong enough yet to promise success. Shall we kill him?"

"No!" shrieked Sarah, thrashing against the impenetrable bonds shackling her down. "Don't touch him!"

"Not yet," replied Tom. "Let him watch the process. Who knows, he may learn something. Let the boy go." Luke was thrown roughly to the floor, where he crawled over to Martha.

"Luke," she wailed. "Hold on to me." He gripped her hands fiercely and tried to reassure her.

"It's ok," he lied. "I'm here."

"Stop this!" the Doctor implored them. "I'm begging you, I'm literally begging you, stop this."

"No!" shouted Tom, advancing suddenly. "No! My loyalty to the Master is greater than any human weakness like 'pity' or 'mercy'. I promised him, we decided, that this was the only cause of action to restore him to power."

"Of course!" said the Doctor. "Of course! I've been-"

"An imbecile?" said Damien. "We know. We have enjoyed watching you blunder round in your innocence."

"Doctor tell us what the hell's going on!" yelled Gwen.

"They're bringing the Master back to life."

"What?" Jack shook his head. "No."

"Yes. There's the time lord body, stronger and with higher endurance- me. The electricity. And the extra hearts."

"Extra hearts?" Ianto stammered. "You mean…"

"He means us," panted Jack. "Don't you."

"I do," the Doctor said quietly. "You're hearts. Altered very slightly due to time travel. Hearts accustomed to beating more rapidly, hearts used to pumping around all that adrenaline. Four hearts. One for each of the Time Lord's deadly sins. That's why they could afford to kill one of you… Mickey."

"Mickey's dead?" choked Martha.

"A Time Lord has deadly sins?" Sarah-Jane spluttered. "You never told me…"

"Time and a place, Sarah!" The Doctor barked.

"You're right, of course," said Damien. "It does sound good when someone is saying our plans and it's not one of us. Gives a real feeling of triumph, doesn't it?"

"Doctor!" It was Luke. "Martha's…" The girl was lying on the floor, crying bitterly and trashing at the air. The Doctor's hearts leapt to his mouth and he felt physically sick.

"I'm on it," said the Doctor. "I'm going to make sure Martha's all right. I have to."

"No you don't," said Damien.

"But, Doctor," Tom said slyly. "Doctor, surely you've noticed the missing part of the procedure. You have, haven't you?" The Doctor looked down at him with huge, sorrowful eyes.

"The Master's human self," he said mournfully. "The watch." Tom flicked it out of his pocket and coiled it around the largest cable that snaked from the back of the Time Lord's head.

"And now," he said, breathing heavily. "Let us begin."

"Wait!" Gwen cried. "What are you doing?"

"Ripping out your hearts," he snarled. "Your beating heart will go into him and he will become our Master."

"He's killing us," said Sarah. "He's killing us all. Even the Doctor."

"My conscience will be killed. All that's left is my Time Lord body the Master will be able to commandeer."

"No!" yelled Martha. "I can't let you… can't do this…"

"Mum!" cried Luke, jumping up. But it was too late. The four companions were lifted up into the air alongside the Doctor. "MUM!"

Damien and Tom kneeled on the floor and closed their eyes.

"And now," panted Damien. "Devotion of the followers will restore our Master! He will rise, once again!"

The screams of the five people suspended in midair wrenched through the air. Tom and Damien were chanting something, over and over.

"Onaham Tooula Havtly Pely Onaham Tooula Havtly Pely Onaham Tooula Havtly Pely"

"Luke!" Martha yelled. "Luke, it's up to us, we have to save them!"

"MUM!" Luke cried again.

"Luke! Think! You're clever, you're a genius! They're using hearts, what can we used to counter it?" Martha tried to stand up, but fell, a weird grin of pain on her face. "Luke!"

"The heart is dependent on the brain," said Luke. "I think hearts… they're over-rated. Brains are more important."

"We need brain power?"

"Yeah… energy… I don't know, all right!"

"Luke!" She was crying again, but this time, not from the pain. "Luke, we have to help them. They're going to die, and the Master will return!"

"Luke!" cried the Doctor. "Brain energy, extra brain energy!"

"Yes!" shouted Luke, standing up. "Martha, the pain, it's caused by unhealthy levels of energy in your brain! Don't you see! If we wire you up to the machine, it could counter it!"

"Then hurry up!"

"But you're brain… it might not be able to cope with the strain… it could kill you."

"I don't care Luke, just do it!" Luke bit his lip. "DO IT!"

"Idea! Me!"

"You're not wiring yourself up to a mental machine thing, Luke! I'm dying already for all I know. Anyway, your brain levels are normal."

"But they're not! When I was created by the Bane, my brain is incredible! I'm a genius! That takes a lot of energy. If we share the strain of the heart beats, we might have a chance."

"ONAHAM TOOULA HAVTLY PELY!"

"Go for it!" said Martha. "Come on, help me."

"Martha!" shouted the Doctor. "Martha! It's too late! I can feel him… I can feel him inside me Martha… I can feel his power! Too late!"

"No," she replied. "Trust me. We're saving you." The screams stopped abruptly and Luke and Martha looked up. Only the Doctor seemed to be conscious, his eyelid flickering, his skin deathly white. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead the voice of Harold Saxon came out.

"Martha…" he said in the Master's tone. "I can't hold on… I'm sorry…"

"You can," she protested. "Luke knows what to do… just hold on…" Leaning heavily on the boy, she staggered over to the machinery on the floor. Damien and Tom seemed to in a complete trance, not even noticing when Martha brushed against them in her instability.

"Sit down. Not there, here," said Luke, his words rushed and jumbled together. "Yeah, that's right. Now just stay there. I'm joining wiring you up to the electricity but there's nothing to worry about. There. Now me… this is a little awkward…"

"Let me," panted Martha, fumbling with the wires; attaching them to his head. "Now what."

"Now we concentrate. Direct our energy into the brain. Try to overthrow the power of the heartbeats."

"Will it work?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. But it's all I have." Martha reached out to Luke, her eyes screwed shut in the strain.

"Luke… take my… take my hand." Luke eagerly grasped her hand in this and squeezed it tight.

"It's going to be all right!" he said. "It has to be." The electricity tore through them both. Martha felt Luke's hand burning up in hers; it was all too fast to scream. Yet it seemed to last forever.

_I'm coming back I'm coming back I'm coming back I'm coming back!_

The Master's voice spoke clear and true in the Doctor's mind.

"No! We're fighting you! We can resist you!" he retorted.

_I'm almost here, almost here, almost here. Your hearts are serving me well…_

"We won't let you! Martha and Luke are fighting you!"

The Master's voice rose into a scream of rage and fear.

_You fools! You said you'd serve me! Louder! Don't let them overthrow you!_

Tom's voice joined in the din burning in the Doctor's mind.

"We're trying, Master. We're almost done!"

_I can feel life, you idiots, I can feel it but I can't quite touch it! _

"Doctor!" Martha's clear, honest tone, like tonic to the evil in his mind. "Doctor, they're too strong. I can't do this! It hurts…"

"I know, Martha," he wept. "I'm so sorry. Just a little longer."

"The strain on our brains is too strong!" Luke joined in. "We need to do this now, or we won't ever be able to! We're going to collapse!"

"NO LUKE! Hold on! I'm here for you!"

"Sarah-Jane!" cried the Doctor. "Yes!"

_Doctor, what are you doing. Stop this. Stop this, stop this now!_

"Our minds!" cried Luke. "All of us, all of us, together, we could do this!"

"Look whose joining the party!"

"Jack!" everyone cried.

"The one and only. Come on, let's do this!"

"I'm here too," said Gwen, her voice tired, but no less beautiful and brave.

"Me too," said Ianto. "Doctor, our hearts. Our hearts are almost gone."

"Oh no!" grunted Jack. "You are not stealing my heart!"

_I will, I will, I will. Will, will will. _

"Everybody concentrate! All your energy into your brain! Then together, we can overthrow the Time Lord hearts!" Luke cried.

"Don't worry Master! They can't do anything!" bellowed Damien. "We're safe!" There was silence in the Doctor's mind. Then:

_No! No! What are you doing! Stop it! STOP IT!_

The Doctor opened his eyes, The Master screamed. He burst from the Doctor's body and spiralled to the ground like a dying ember, plunging into the heaving chest of Damien Lee. Damien gasped quietly, and disintegrated before their eyes.

"No!" Tom stood up, his eyes those of a hunted animal. "No!" Sarah-Jane peacefully opened her clear blue-grey eyes.

"Doctor?" she rasped. "Did we…"

"We did it!" whooped Jack. "We made it!"

"I'll get you down!" Luke said, running to the control and lowering the racks back down to the floor. Gwen was the first to be freed from her bonds. She crossed over to Martha immediately.

"Okay?" she whispered. "Breath slowly. The Doctor's coming."

"Gwen," Martha whimpered. "I feel… weak."

"Well you're not," she replied. "You're strong. So hang on in there for us."

"Ok." The Doctor, pale and fragile, regarded the man before him with utter loathing.

"You've lost Milligan," he sneered. "You thought you could beat up Martha and get away with it, hey? You thought you could bring back the dead and get away with it. You thought you could have power, didn't you. Now what?"

"I can still have power," he gasped. "Can still… have power."

The Doctor looked at him, his eyes sad and knowing.

"And what would you do with the power," he said. "There's nothing left for you here Tom. Fate gave you a beautiful woman and a good friend and you do nothing but wrong with them. You're finished." Tom straightened himself up, anger boiling from his very gaze.

"So what will you do with me now, Doctor?" he spat.

"I'm taking you to Volag-Nog," he said unemotionally. "It's too good for you there."

"I can still… kill her!" Tom ran across the room and pressed Martha hard against the wall. She gasped as her pain was quenched. She struggled with her emotions, trying to resist the longing. The lust.

"Tom," she managed. "Please…" Tom crushed her mouth with his. She screamed, louder and shriller than before, slipping to the ground, unconscious.

"NO!" Jack and the Doctor ran forward together and pounced on the man. He grunted and fell to the floor, scuffling with the immortal and the Time Lord.

"You bastards…" Sarah-Jane rushed over to Martha and took her pulse with shaking hands. Gwen joined her and the two women tried to revive her.

"Oh God," whispered Gwen. "Look what he did to her." The Doctor emerged from the pile, consisting of the limp Tom and the cursing Jack. He dropped to his knees by the prone body on the floor and groped at her wrist.

"Doctor," hissed Sarah. "Is she…"

"She'll wake up," said the Doctor. "She has to." He scooped her from the floor and galloped back to the TARDIS.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack sat with Gwen and Ianto and looked into Martha's room in the TARDIS. She was lying on her bed, eyes firmly shut, completely still. The Doctor was sat by her side holding her hand. Talking to her. Jack wished he knew what he was saying.

"I don't believe it," said Gwen quietly. "I didn't know there was such a thing as pure evil. Now, I think I do. How could he do this to her?"

"He's lucky the Doctor was there to stop me breaking his neck," Jack growled. "After all he did… the abusing, the hypnotising even… and trying to bring the Master back."

"But at their wedding I thought he was lovely," said Gwen. "Although… we were talking and he told me that… if he wasn't a Doctor he would have been an actor. And he'd make a hell of a good actor."

"I know that she probably doesn't realise this," said Ianto slowly. "But I'd really begun to care about Martha Jones."

"Me too," said Gwen.

"Yeah." Jack hissed out a chug of air between his teeth. "After all we'd been through, I really didn't think anything could get the better of her."

"It hasn't," said Gwen resolutely. "Not yet."

Jack leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

After the Doctor had hurried Martha away, the remaining companions had silently and methodically carted Tom off after them. On arrival at the TARDIS, they had locked Tom up in a cell. The cell was the furthest room away from Martha's. The Doctor had been insistent that he was not to be anywhere near her.

Then Gwen had taken the terrible task of calling Francine. Francine had always liked Gwen, even though they only met twice, once at the wedding and once more at a party Martha had arranged to celebrate just life. Tom hadn't been at that party. India, she recalled.

"Hello, Francine," she'd said. "It's Gwen."

"Gwen? Are you all right? The Doctor said you were being tortured!"

"I'm fine. Now. It's Martha."

"Martha! Oh God, is that why she wasn't answering any of my emails? Is she in trouble? Is she d- dead?"

"She's… ill. I can't explain over the phone, Francine. The TARDIS is parked outside Martha's flat. Come quickly."

"Gwen…"

"Please," said Gwen. "I promise we'll tell you everything when you get here. Maybe take Leo and Clive if you can get hold of them." Then she hung up.

So now they were all waiting in anticipation for the appearance of the infamous Francine Jones.

The Doctor sat by Martha's bed, closing his eyes. This was all his fault. It was his fault that the women he loved was lying, silent and still, on her bed, with no guarantees of waking up. If he had just left her alone she would be… better or worse? It was so hard to tell. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. She winced at the contact and the Doctor leaned forward in anticipation… but she settled down again almost immediately.

"Why?" he murmured, feeling tears threaten to boil up in his eyes. "Why won't you just wake up?" It was a stupid question. He already knew the answer, at that. Tom had driven her mad with lust, longing and desire. The level of intimacy experienced after the withdrawal had been too much and her brain had gone into shutdown. Martha Jones had been literally been paralysed by love. No, obsession.

He liked to think she loved him.

If he were her, he'd hate himself. All he knew was that he loved her more than was possible. Too much to put into words, impossible to express. It was too much to bear with seeing her life this. Venerable and weak. Dying. He brushed his lips again her limp hand and sung softly into her fist.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

He felt a lump rising in his throat, felt a tear trickle down his nose. Stealing in a short breath he forced himself to continue.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all to short a date."

His voice rose in angst.

"Sometimes too hot, the eye of heaven shines, and often is, his gold complexion dims…"

He buried his head in the covers of her bed and began to cry openly for the first time. He choked out the final lines of the sonnet, skipping the part in the middle.

"And this gives life to thee."

"Doctor?" Jack was leaning against the doorframe wearing a weak, sympathetic smile. "Doctor, Martha's family are here." Francine peered round the corner of the door and her mouth dropped in horror.

"Martha?" The Doctor stood up and gave Martha's hand a reassuring squeeze, which he hoped she might be able to feel. He stepped away from the bed and looked at Francine nervously, kneading his eyes with his fist.

"Mrs Jones," he said gruffly. She stumbled forward and looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Why is this happening?" she asked. "Am I going to lose both my daughters now? Is that what's going to happen?"

The Doctor kept silent.

"What happened to her?" Francine asked without looking up from the bed. "Tell me!"

"Sit down," said the Doctor. And he began Francine what had happened to her remaining daughter. Tears fell steadily from both their eyes and once the Doctor had concluded his tale, he received something from Francine he was not ready for. A hug.

"Thank you," said Francine thickly.

"What?" The Doctor wiped his face fiercely and looked at her quizzically.

"You looked after her. Whether she makes it or not, you did all you could, and I really appreciate it."

"She will wake up," said the Doctor earnestly. "She can't not. She will. Martha is strong, you don't know how strong. She's been through so much and she's always survived. She's optimistic and independent and incredible. A cowardly, pathetic Malum will not be allowed to get the better of her. And when she wakes up we're taking Tom to Volag-nog, it's this prison on another planet. I'm sure that they'll welcome him. And we'll organise a funeral for Tish and another one for Mickey and she'll be well enough to attend both of them. Because she's Martha. She'll pull through."

"I… I hope you're right." Francine took Martha's hand and kissed it softly. "Come back to us Martha," she whispered. "Please, please, please come back to us. Don't leave us, Martha. We need you. We need you, we need you, we need you…" The Doctor quietly and tactfully slipped out the room.

Gwen was the only one still outside. The Doctor looked at her helplessly.

"I-" he began. He didn't have to speak. Gwen reached up and brushed his cheek his her lips, embracing him warmly. He began to howl piteously and she gently lowered him into a chair.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I want her back too."

Burying his face into his hand, the Doctor shrugged miserably.

"I don't know what to do," he said. "Look at her, Gwen. Look what I did to her."

"Imagine what she would be like without you," said Gwen. "Being beaten up by Tom worse. Probably caught by Tom and Damien and tortured alongside all of us. Probably dead."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "I never thought, I never checked you were okay. All the torture and the pain I forgot with Martha suffering so much… I'm sorry." This time it was Gwen's turn to shrug.

"I'm okay," she said. " But it wasn't nice."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Thank you."

! 

Francine was sleeping in the room the TARDIS had helpfully moved next to Martha's. It had been five days since she's got more than an hours sleep so the Doctor was being as quiet as he could.

He had never left Martha's side, and Jack rarely did, since Francine had arrived. Often Gwen and Sarah and Ianto came in and talked to her. Sarah insisted on forcing food down his throat and looking after him, but Luke was yet to venture into the room. He had been surprised by the effect it had had on Ianto, he seemed to be shocked and moved around the time ship in a daze.

The Doctor rested his head on Martha's stomach and listened to her shallow breathing. Taking her hand and fondling it gently he began to sing to her again. He broke off halfway through, unable to continue.

"Please come back," he heaved. "Please, please, please, please, please, please come back." As usual, not response. He stifled a sob and began to beg with her. "Come on Martha you know you can wake up. I can take you anywhere, Martha Jones, anywhere at all. I can take you any year, month or day. Any planet, any solar system. We could visit Shakespeare again, he loved you. He loved everything about you. Your personality. Your face. Your hair. Your eyes. I'd love to see them again. I'd love to see you open them, for me. They're lovely, big and dark and intelligent. I want to hear you laugh again. It's been so long. I want you to hold my hand when you know I'm upset but I won't tell you. You're the only one who ever noticed that, you know. Over the years I've become quite accomplished at hiding my feelings. But you're one of those people, aren't you? You care. You notice stuff like that. I wish I'd noticed Tom was abusing you when I popped round your house for that cuppa. I was stupid. Oblivious. Sounds like me all over. Careless. Clumsy. Clumsy I let you go. All I had to do was ask you to come back, but I was too scared in case you said no. Now, when there was a chance of you coming with me again, I don't look after you well enough and look now. Stupid of me. I'm so scared, Martha. Why won't you wake up? I miss you. I'm talking to you and you won't answer. I don't even know if you can hear. What would it take for you to wake up, then? Anything, I'll make it possible. I need you back Jones. I can't live without you. I never could. Even if you leave me in disgust, I'd be happy. Well, maybe that's not true. But I'd be happier. I'd be ecstatic if you'd just jump up and hit me right across the face and storm out. Come on Martha, get mad at me."

"That's never going to happen."

The Doctor leaned forward, tears seeping from his eyes.

"Martha?" he whispered hoarsely. "Martha? Am I imagining?"

"I don't think so," she said. He turned on the light and laughed in delight, sweeping her into a hug, kissing her cheek again and again.

"Oh God," he muttered, holding her tightly to reassure himself. "Oh God, you're real. You're really real."

"Hey," she protested feebly. "That's my line you're nicking." But she still buried her face into his pinstriped jacket, sobbing in horror. He joined in, rocking her from side to side.

"I thought I'd lost you," he sniffed. "I can't believe you're all right."

"I always am. Doctor I feel… weird." He opened his mouth, speechless.

"Martha, I… I don't know what to say. I got so close to loosing you. I'm such a fool, a careless old fool."

"Don't," she said quietly. "Please, don't."

"Sorry."

"Doctor," she freed herself from the hug and gazed into his damp eyes seriously. "What happened to me?" He didn't know what to say. He was spared when the door of the room creaked open.

"Doctor?"

"Mum!" Martha squealed, seeing the figure framed in the doorway. "Mum!"

"Martha! Oh God, Martha."

"Mum!" Martha cried again, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. Francine ran over to the bed and launched herself at the Doctor.

"Oh God, you're back. You're really back."

"I wouldn't leave you, Mum."

"Martha," she said gravely. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Why did you stop emailing me?"

"She was in depression, Francine," said the Doctor. "Don't blame her for anything. I should have looked after her better."

"Doctor…" began Martha.

"I take the blame," he said, hushing her. "It was all my fault."

"Doctor, shut up the remorseful Time Lord act and let's try to keep the mood positive," snapped Francine. She turned back to Martha and cupped her face in her hands. "I'm so glad you're back."


	15. FINAL CHAPTER

**OMG the final chapter! Thanks loads for the incredible reviews and I love all of you who have added me to your favourite authors and story alerts like crazy! I have a rough idea of the sequel so you can expect it to up pretty soon! Thanks loads for the support you all rock!**

Martha walked boldly into the makeshift cell on the other side of the TARDIS. Tom sat sullenly in the corner of the dark and dingy room, his eyes sunken, his skin pale and pallid. He didn't look up.

"Hello Tom," Martha said nervously. He jumped at her voice and peered up at her.

"Martha," he said, a sickly smile plastering itself across his lips. He leapt up and took her hand, kissing her mouth tenderly. "I missed you." Martha twisted free in disgust.

"You don't have any power over me now Tom," she said. "The Doctor said that when you kissed me the strain of the sudden contact, especially after the trauma of competing with the revival of the Master made my brain shut down temporarily. I feel nothing with you now. It's over."

"Don't listen to that man," said Tom, still caressing her. "It's me you believe in Martha." Martha slapped his hand away and parted her fringe, revealing the still brutal bruises and lacerations.

"You said you'd beat sense into me," she said. "Well, there's one thing you were right about."

"That was a mistake. You can't leave me, Martha. You're my everything."

"All those times you said that to me," she hissed. "After you hit me, after you abused me, you said that to me and I believed you. You're a two-faced coward, Tom. I don't trust you anymore."

"You bitch," he growled. "Being unfaithful to me behind my back, calling the Doctor to the rescue at the slightest sign of trouble. You're lucky I'm a gentlemen."

"You aren't a gentlemen," said Martha, forcing out a mirthless chuckle. "But I didn't force myself out of bed just to argue with you. I'm here saying good-bye. Tying up any loose ends you might have deluded yourself into existing. A clean break."

"Clean break? I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Well listen a bit harder then. You killed Mickey. You helped kill Tish. You tried to bring one of the most evil men in the world back to life, which, according to the Doctor, is against galactic law. That's enough to get at least one life sentence, isn't it Tom?"

"What can you do," he sneered. "You're weak."

"No, I'm not. I'm stronger than you. And you're the one in the cell so I'm pretty sure I have the upper hand. Now, listen to me. We've decided, me and the Doctor, that you're too dangerous to be put in a prison on earth."

"What!" Tom started, staring at her in shock. "Martha, what the hell do you think you're playing at!"

"Volag-nog is a prison on another planet. I've been there, and let me tell you this, it's bloody freezing. That's where you're going Tom. That's the only place left for you to go. I would say I'm sorry… but I don't know if I am."

"You don't pity me at all!" roared Tom. "Sending me to that hell-hole with a heart of stone? I lost my best friend this week, Martha. Pity me!"

"I do pity you," said Martha. "I pity you for choosing this path. I pity you for fraternizing with the Master and making friends with that creep Damien. But nothing is going to make me chance my mind. That's where you belong now, Tom. A prisoner."

"NO!" He ran forward and clenched her throat in his fist. She cried out as she was shoved against the wall. Thrusting his face close to hers, panting, he swore bitterly at her.

"I wouldn't do that again, Tom," said Martha. "You tried to kill me once, you won't be able to. You're fate's decided. Nothing you do or say can change that. Just try to be a better person and that will make life easier for you."

"Bitch," he growled, dropping her throat. She massaged her neck carefully and regarded the angered man before her.

"Good bye Tom," she said. With a sigh she twisted off her wedding ring and pressed it into his hand. "I hope you'll manage to get by. I wouldn't want you to come off any worse than you already will." Tom, slumped on the floor, dropped the ring and buried his face in his arms.

"Go," he said hoarsely. Martha smiled sadly, even though he couldn't see her, and left the room. Passing Luke in the corridor and offering him a grin, she made her way into her bedroom and climbed into bed. Her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep…

Martha's screams echoed down the TARDIS. The Doctor sprinted from the library and along the corridor. He passed Tom's cell, the occupant of which was leering out the doorway.

"I got her freaked all right," he sneered. "The sight of Tish's murder will never leave her memory." The Doctor swore at him and continued running. He sped into Martha's room.

"Martha!" he yelled. She was lying in bed, the covers twisted around her legs, sobbing and spluttering. "Martha!" She gave a start as he entered the room and opened her eyes.

"Doctor!" she gasped.

"There, there," he muttered, sweeping her into a soothing hug. "Well done."

"I'm sorry," she wept. "I didn't mean to scream. Stupid of me, getting everyone worried."

"The others have gone out," said the Doctor. "Your Mum's having lunch with Sarah and Luke and the Torchwood lot have gone to arrange things for Mickey. It's just me."

"Doctor," said Martha. "We need to talk." The Doctor looked up from his perch on the end of her bed.

"Now?" he asked mildly. "Don't you want a sleep?"

"I've spent the last six days sleeping," she retorted. "I need to make things clear in my head. And you have to help me."

"Of course," he said, making his way along the bed so he was sitting by her head. He smiled weakly. "What do you want to talk about?" She took in a deep breath and licked her lips nervously. The Doctor decided to help her out. "Ok, I think I can guess what you want to talk about."

"Yes," she said gratefully. "I just need to get it out my system. I need to talk to someone." He crouched close to her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Well done," he whispered. "You made it. You are impossibly brave. I'm so sorry that you had to go through everything that happened at all, let alone all at once, but I'm glad you managed to be so strong." He looked at her intently for a few seconds. "But that's it, isn't it. It's hard to be so strong all the time, isn't it? I should know…"

"It is hard," she admitted. "I can't handle this, Doctor. Tom hurting me, then finding out he's not really Tom, and he didn't really die for me, and he's been messing with my brain. And then Damien and Tom plotting together and actually murdering Tish and Mickey. I just can't."

"Of course you can," he said firmly. "And I'm going to help you get through it. I know its difficult juggling with your sister's death and trying to get over what Tom did to you. But I love you, Martha Jones. I'm going to make sure that you manage this. You don't deserve this and I sure as hell don't deserve you."

"You deserve the world, Doctor," said Martha. He blushed, a beautifully human phenomenon that made her smile.

"Why don't you tell me what the nightmare was about," he said, gently braiding a strand of her hair again. She looked at her lap.

"It was horrible," she admitted. "Tom was there, in his cell, and I was there, I don't know why I was there but I was. And there was this dark shape in the corner and I couldn't see what it was." She stifled a sob. "So I… I stepped forward and it was Tish. Or Tish's body. Or whatever. And then Damien appeared and he was torturing you all and there was nothing I could do but then Tom starting hitting me and I screamed for him to stop and then the… the tongue fell out his pocket. Then you all sort of dropped to the ground and I wanted to go over to you and help but Tom was holding me back. Then the Master came back and he started burning Japan and all that and I was crying and Tom pushed me and I went over to you and you were dead and everyone was dead and there was only me, the Master, Damien and Tom left and then Damien came over to me with this knife and I started screaming and then…" The Doctor hugged her tightly.

"I know how you feel," he said quietly. And Martha knew he did.

"I know you do."

"I also know what I'm about to say will sound unrealistic but I swear, it will get better. I'm not saying you'll forget Tish, never, never do that, but I am saying not to let the past destroy you as a person. Remember your sister, and remember what Tom and Damien did, but don't let it rule your life and influence your decisions. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do. Thank you. And I'll try."

"Martha, I had an idea. I mean, if you and your family don't like it then scrap it, but I thought it might be a good thought."

"Shoot," she said.

"There's a planet," he began. "On the other side of the Milky Way. It's stunning but empty. And I thought we could devote the planet to Tish and Mickey. A place of remembrance. It's peaceful and quiet and perfect, in my opinion. So… what do you think." When Martha spoke, her voice was thick.

"I think that's a beautiful idea," she said. "Really, really beautiful. Mum would love that. So would I."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Doctor, I had something to ask you."

"Shoot," he mimicked her. She smiled.

"I was just wondering if the offer for me sort of… tagging on is still open. Because if it is, I would really, really love to come."

"Open?" he laughed. "Martha, I have been begging you to come back with me for ages! Of course it's still open!"

"Oh God, thank you," she gasped, hugging him again. He smiled and swayed her gently.

"However, there's something I need to know," he said hesitantly. "You coming back with me… is that as friends or as… as something more." Martha paused.

"Which would you prefer," she asked in a small voice.

"I think you know."

"I'm not ready to define any sort of relationship yet," she said honestly. "After the marriage with Tom, I'm sure you understand I want to take it easy on that front."

"Of course," said the Doctor, his shoulders sagging in disappointment. "I understand."

"However," she began. He looked up, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh, I do love a however!"

"However, I'm not going to come back with a closed mind," she said determinedly. "We'll start again. A clean sheet. Then…"

"Then…" he repeated eagerly.

"Then, we'll just have to see what escalate this time." The Doctor allowed himself to laugh and gathered the small woman in the bed up in his arms. He looked into her deep, dark eyes, still awash with tears, and swore to himself that somehow, he would find a way to get Martha Jones, the brilliant, beautiful, remarkable, Martha Jones back.

-FINIT-


End file.
